An Ice Demon (Elsa x Male Reader)
by W. R. Winters
Summary: You were once the heir to a powerful kingdom, now you're wandering the wilds lucky to get a decent meal. Nobody knows who you are, because you're believed to be dead. Your identity isn't the only thing you try hard to keep secret, but how well will you able to keep your secrets after saving the royal family? Or will you just be viewed as what others have seen you as... an ice demon
1. Beginning

**Hello all you readers that took the time to read my new story. The reason why I'm writing this story is because… well who doesn't love a Elsa x Reader story?**

**That and now that I've finished two of my stories I think I should throw something new out there.**

**So I hope you all enjoy this new story.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for violence as well as some other stuff that's yet to come.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>The blizzard howled through the harsh mountainous environment. At the base of said mountains was a kingdom. The people were rushing to get to their homes to find shelter from the furious snowstorm. At the end of the kingdom city was a castle, while most castles had their front gates open. This castle's gates were sealed shut, just as they've been for several years after the loss of their beloved King and Queen.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the castle itself several maid were walking around the kitchens either cooking or cleaning. Three maid in particular were preparing a single meal. It was for the ruler who was currently ruling over this nearly frozen kingdom.<p>

One of the maids, clearly the youngest, looked at the other two who were older than her, "So is it true what they say about… you-know-who?" she asked.

"No one knows for sure," the middle maid said, "they say his nails are more like claws. And every night he uses them to carve another line. Either onto the wall or onto himself to mark another day that he's locked himself away." The young maid looked nervous.

"Oh hush now," the eldest of the three said whacking the middle one with a wooden spoon, "You're scaring the poor girl." The young maid was still nervous as they finished the tray. It was a simple meal; a pate with some meat, a small bowl of soup, a roll, and a glass of water. A man in an expensive outfit and neatly combed white hair, clearly the head servant here, walked into the kitchen.

"Alright ladies," he said with a slight accent, "Time to call it for a night and time to bring the master his supper." The maids cleared out leaving the young maid alone her hands were slightly shaky as she put the cover on the tray, "Are you alright dear?" he said to the young maid. "Don't worry about it, the rumors you've probably heard aren't true. Just go up to the door to the North Wing, knock twice on the door, enter, leave the tray on the table, and leave. It's as simple as that."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking," she said, "Why did he lock himself away?"

The old butler's face grew distant and sad, "He's just never been the same since we lost most of the royal family." The maid nodded, picked up the tray and walked out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

><p>The maid arrived at the door. She did her best to balance the tray and she raised a hand to knock on the door twice, after she did so she waited a few seconds before grabbing the doorknob. It was a little cold, but so was everything else in this castle because of the blizzard, so she shook it off and turned the doorknob and walked inside.<p>

And she thought the hallway was cold, when compared to this wing of the castle the hall seemed like a warm blanket. The window in the far corner was open letting the wind and snow inside of the room. The whole room seemed to be covered in frost and several degrees colder than the rest of the castle. Shivering slightly she walked to the center of the room where a fancy, round, frost-covered table sat where she put down the tray. She thought about leaving, but she thought it wouldn't hurt to explore a little. She went into the neighboring corridor.

* * *

><p>When she left footsteps could be heard and a clear pale hand lifted the cover off the tray.<p>

* * *

><p>The young maid walked around the room looking at the different tables and furniture. There were small decorations on each table. One had a few picture frames. They were all dusty and covered in snow from the window, but one was clear. It was a picture of three people, the couple in the picture was obviously the king and queen, but the boy in between them was slightly faded so she could make him out. She put the picture down and turned to look at what seemed to be a target with several arrows sticking out of it. she walked over and saw that the arrowed looked a little strange. They were white and sort of translucent. She reached out to touch one. It was almost as if they were made out of- her thoughts were cut short by another arrow hitting the target literally one inch from her hand.<p>

Scared she jumped back a hand going to her mouth letting out a small shriek and turning to see a man in his late teens, wearing a (F/C) colored robe over a set of sleep wear of the same color, "I'm so sorry Lord (L/N)," she stuttered out to you. Then she looked up, "You are Prince (Y/N) (L/N) right? I mean you don't have clawed hands and… a scarred body."

You walked forward a bow clutched in your hand, "Is that what they're saying about me?" you ask. The wind seemed to increase a bit blowing your slightly unkempt platinum blonde hair the maid slightly trembling from the wind and from your icy blue gaze. You brought a hand up and slightly rubbed the small amount of neatly trimmed facial hair on your face.

"Well sorry to disturb you my lord," the maid said sheepishly, "I'll leave you to your business." She turned and walked out of room and toward the door that lead out of the wing.

Sighing you walk to the target and pulled out the closest arrow and examined the tip. It was clear ice covering an arrowhead shape of a strange substance black in color, but as it traveled down the black became more like thing black veins running down the rod of the arrow before disappearing. Snapping the arrow in half you toss it to the side and walked back to wear you were standing before. You reach your hand into the dark ness of the shadows and pull out a strange black changing substance. Focusing you elongate it and put it into your bow. You raise it up and pull the bowstring all the way back to your cheek and then a layer of frost began to form on the blackness of the strange arrow freezing it and shaping it. Then you release the bowstring laughing the arrow and it impacts as a new arrow that matches the rest of the others.

* * *

><p>You turn around thinking that enough for today when a sound carried by the wind is heard by your ears. Your ice blue eyes turn to the window and you walk toward it not seeming to care about the harsh wind and snow pushing against you. You look out the window into the swirling blizzard looking for what the sound could've been. Just when you thought it was nothing a large flaming catapult projectile came out of the snow hitting the wall next to the window you were looking at causing a huge explosion.<p>

* * *

><p>You open your eyes to find yourself resting against a tree with a snowy forest o wilderness surrounding you. You had another dream of that fateful day three years ago when your kingdom was sieged and nearly burned to the ground. You were able to escape, but you weren't so sure that the rest of the kingdom was so lucky. News of the siege had traveled quickly and everyone assumed there were no survivors. Ever since that day you've been on the run living like a fugitive or refugee, because everyone that has heard about the event has claimed that you're dead. You were 19 when the siege happened, now you were 22 with almost nothing to hold to your name.<p>

The cold winter wind whistle through the air and through the worn clothes you were wearing making the old grey slightly tattered traveling clock ripple along with the wind. You wore the cloak to make yourself more convincing, you didn't need protection from the cold. You looked down at the frozen puddle that was next to you and saw your reflection in the ice. Your platinum blonde hair was still messy and unkempt, but because of a razor you 'found' a while back you were able to get rid of your facial hair so your pale face would look younger than it did when you had facial hair.

* * *

><p>You push yourself off the ground grabbing the sack filled with all your belongings and started today's trek. You walked through the snow and wind looking around taking in anything that you think you could find useful. A flash of color in the white snow caught your eye. To walked over to it and pulled it out. It was a purple cape, and from the craftsmanship it looked like it belonged to someone very wealthy.<p>

Seeing how it could be useful in the future you folded it up and put it into your bag. You sighed, you were once the heir to the Kingdom of Frostridge, now look at you. Wandering the wilds lucky enough to get more than one decent meal a day, but during the last little while gathering food has been rather slow with it being winter and all. You looked down at your hand at the silver ring on the ring finger of your right hand. There was an oval shaped amethyst set into the silver band. Carved into the surface of the purple gem was the royal seal of your family, a snowflake in front of the outline of a mountain surrounded by a slithering snake, the royal seal of Frostridge. Your stomach growled, it was time for today's hunt. You grabbed the black bow that was slung across your back. And walked through the snow-covered forest.

* * *

><p>After hiking through the forest you found the tracks of an animal, they looked like deer tracks, but they were much bigger, they belonged to a reindeer. Excited at the thought of the game, and possibly enough food to last you a couple days, you followed the reindeer tracks and failing to notice the sled marks next to them.<p>

After a while of following tracks you finally spotted the reindeer, judging from the size of its antlers and the way his body was build showed it was male. You were about to prep one of your arrows when something caught your attention. The reindeer was hooked up to a sled, and he was unconscious. Then a screaming cry for help caught you attention. Your head jerked to the direction of the scream. Wasting no time you rushed in the direction of the snow, your feet barely sinking into the snow.

* * *

><p>You came to a clearing that had almost a ceiling of tree cover. In the tree cover you saw three people, two of them looking like a couple and the third you couldn't entirely see, surrounded by a group of bandits. Looking up and the nearly complete tree canopy you jumped up and disappeared into the branches making little to no sound.<p>

* * *

><p>The center man of the bandits, clearly the leader stepped forward looking at the people they surrounded, "Look at what we have here boys." He said grinning a smiled filled with yellowed and crooked teeth, "The royal family of Arendelle," the other bandits grinned and some laughed softly and some started to grab them, they put up a bit of resistance, especially the strawberry blonde, but the bandits were able to grab them and keep them in place. "Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, and the princess's boyfriend the Ice Master."<p>

"He's my husband," the strawberry blonde known as Anna said.

The leader's grin only grew more twisted, "Well that just makes things more interesting doesn't it?" he said. He turned to the others, "John, Butch; get some ropes and find a good place to tie the Ice Master up and gag him as well, we're going to have some fun and I doubt he's going to want to miss it." two of the bandits grabbed rope attached to their belts and dragged the Ice Master to a nearby tree and tied him to it. The leader takes a step forward, "Now why don't have a look at what you've got under those dresses." The rest of the gang got twisted smiles of their own.

* * *

><p>From your spot in the trees your eyes narrowed. You knew what was coming and you knew exactly who you were dealing with. You've never met him in person, but other rumors and past victims have given you enough to know who this guy is. His name is Mark and he's wanted for theft, murder, escaping prison, and above all… rape. What he was about to do wasn't going to happen, not with you around. You looked down to see one of the bandit standing slightly under the branch you were perched on.<p>

* * *

><p>Anna was terrified. She and her sister were about to get raped by these bandits, what was worse was that Kristoff was here, but he couldn't do anything but watch. Anna silently prayed for someone to come and help them.<p>

As if an answer to her silent prayer an arm shot out of the tree, grabbed one of the bandits by the neck of his clothing and pulled him up slamming his head against the thick branch knocking him unconscious. The other bandits turned just in time to see you drop from the tree cover next to the unconscious bandit. The hood of your cloak was up casting a shadow over your face.

"Who are you?" Mark asked as looked at you, "Doesn't matter. He's seen too much; kill him." Some of them pulled out crossbows that were slung against their backs, the rest pulled out swords or daggers. You looked at all of them and assumed a fighting stance, "You obviously have no idea who you're dealing with."

"And you have no idea on how big of a mistake you're making." You said your voice slightly hoarse. You looked down and picket up the sword the bandit had. Mark laughed and gave the command of attack to the rest of his gang.

Two of the crossbowmen launched their bolt and you spun your blade extremely quickly and deflected the bolts with your sword, you almost smirked seeing the stunned faces. Most of the bandits charged all at once and you had to fight several enemies at different locations. They were starting to overwhelm you and you had to think of something.

* * *

><p>You grabbed one of the bandits and used him as a makeshift shield blocking of off the swords coming at you turning the bandit into an autopsy project. One of the swords got stuck into his body and you pushed the now dead bandit at the rest while grabbing the sword in the process. You were now dual-wielding a fighting style you were a lot better with.<p>

There were only three bandits wielding swords, and they all attacked at once. You crossed your swords into an X-block and caught them all. You looked at the royal hostages. "You might want to avert your eyes things might get a little messy." You warned. When you were sure the girls averted your gaze, you pushed the blades to the side and as they stumbled you swung your blades and in one strong single slash the three bandits fell to the floor their decapitated heads rolling away from their bodies.

You turned to the crossbow men who were looking terrified, you took a quick glance to make sure they looked away; they did. Then with a quick swipe of your hand you sent three blasts of dark tinted ice at them and they fell to the floor clutching the areas where the ice hit feeling the energy drain from their bodies, but your victory was short lived because a crossbow bolt had nailed the part of the cloak near your neck against the trunk of a tree causing you to drop the swords.

You turned your attention back towards Mark, he was holding a crossbow, "Impressive, it seems that I've underestimated you." He turned back to the girls, then walked towards them and holding a knife in each hand pressing them against their throats "Open your eyes girls." They did so, "I want you to witness your savior dying." He turned around a raised the crossbow.

Reacting quickly you took off your cloak and charged Mark just as the crossbow fired. You tackled Mark to the ground and slammed your fist into the side of his face breaking his jaw, you added another punch to the center of his face to make sure he was unconscious. You turned back to the girls, the bandits that were holding them had run away like the cowards they were and they were able to move now.

* * *

><p>Before you could examine the girl next to the girl, you think her name was Anna, when you felt lightheaded. You looked down and saw the crossbow bolt in the area between the right shoulder and your chest. You went to grab the bolt and you held your breath and you exhaled sharply as you pulled it out. The area around where the bolt had been was starting to grow red, and it was spreading quickly. You stumbled a bit and fell to your knees before collapsing on your side the sounds of the world around you were muffled as your vision began to blur. You heard distant voices.<p>

The last thing you saw before blacking out was the most beautiful girl you had ever seen. She had light blonde hair styled in a loose braid and warm light blue eye, "Thank you," you barely heard her say before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**And that's a wrap, I actually had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Looks like you have quite the past, and an interesting power as well.**

**Quiz: Did anything about the first half of this chapter seem familiar to any of you? If so what? I'm looking for something specific and be sure to put your answer in a PM or a review.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off**


	2. Fast Healer

**And welcome back all of you that decided to pay attention to this story.**

**Last time we were here you had saved the royal sisters from a wanted rapist and his group of thugs, but in the process you were struck by a crossbow bolt and fell unconscious due to blood lost.**

**Let's see what has happened to you now shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>You woke up with fuzzy vision, a headache and a pain that felt like hell's fire. You tried moving your right arm, but only made the pain several levels worse. You looked down and saw your right shoulder and part of your chest was wrapped in bandages, that when you noticed that you weren't wearing your top and it revealed your well defined chest. you looked around at your surroundings.<p>

You looked around to see that you were in a room with pale green walls with red designs in intricate patterns the ceiling was white and the baseboards were colored blue with matching crown moldings at the edges of the ceiling. You were currently resting in what looked like a hospital bed.

"Where am I?" You asked out loud.

A doctor was coming in and heard your question, "You're in the Arendelle infirmary, and you've been asleep for 9 days." The doctor explained, "But other than that your recovery is remarkably quick."

"I've always been a fast healer," You muttered knowing the reason why, but didn't say it out loud. You always were a fast healer, but your healing process was a quite painful experience.

"Well that's good, because the royal family would like to personally thank you for saving them, but they wanted you to be awake first." There was a knock at the door. The doctor went over and opened the door, "Your majesty," he said with a slight bow and he held the door open. A beautiful blonde came in, even though she was wearing a different dress, and her hair was in a braided bun**(A.N. What she looked like during her coronation)**, you recognized her as one of the girls you saved.

"Thank you," she said, "Could you give us a minute alone?" you raised an eyebrow at the request, but the doctor left you alone with her. She turned towards you, "How do you feel?"

You groaned as you used your left arm to help you sit up, "Like I've gone through hell and back," you said your voice raspy, "And also a little thirsty." She nodded and walked to a nearby counter where a pitcher was resting. She grabbed a cup and poured some water into it. She walked up beside your bed, "Here you go," when she handed you the cup your hand momentarily brushed against hers, the contact caused the cup to slightly frost over. You really hoped it wasn't you, "Sorry about that," she apologized.

You were inwardly relieved that it wasn't you, "So I guess the rumors are true about you." You said before taking a large sip of the water, it was really cold, almost freezing, but it was just fine to you. You had indeed heard rumors of how the Queen of Arendelle sent her kingdom into an eternal winter in the middle of summer after her coronation. "I've heard several things about you Queen Elsa."

"What else are they saying about me?" she asked, you weren't sure if she was curious or concerned.

"Mainly stuff about your powers," you reassured, "but I must say, you're not what I expected you to look like."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?" you were going to answer but your hand shot to your bandages as the painful, yet ironically, healing pulse that came out of your wound. You clutched at your shoulder breathing heavily, "Are you alright?" Elsa asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine," you said through clenched teeth, "just probably need a little more rest." It was true healing was very tiring, but and it worked so much faster when you're asleep. The queen nodded and walked out of the room. Not long after she did you fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Elsa closed the door behind her, she felt… intrigued by you. "Elsa?" she jumped and turned around to see Anna, "What were you doing in there?"<p>

Elsa regained her composure, "Just checking on the man that saved us."

"Really?" Anna asked, "Is he awake? Did you get his name? You know I've been practically dying to thank him all week . I mean it's all I've been thinking about these past few days. Kristoff wants to thank him too-"

"Whoa Anna slow down," Elsa said with a giggle, "I can only handle so much at once." Anna stopped talking, "Okay, he was awake for a few minutes, and as for his name…" Elsa trailed off when realized realized something, "I forgot to ask him for his name."

"Oh," Anna said, "Well I'm sure he'll tell us when he wakes up." Anna walked over to the door and cracked it open, "It's almost scary."

Elsa walked up behind her, "What is?" she asked.

Anna backed away from the door, "How much he looks like a boy version of you."

Elsa was not expecting that, "What?"

"Well not saying that you look like a guy or anything, it's just that you and him have the same hair color, eye color, and skin tone." Anna explained.

"Excuse me," both girls jumped at the sound of Kai's voice, "Sorry to startle you, but Councilman Kemp has asked for you two to meet him in the council room." Elsa was confused on why Kemp was requested this, but she and Anna followed Kai.

* * *

><p>"Ah Princess Anna, Queen Elsa," the councilman said at the two sisters entered the room, "I'm so glad you could join us."<p>

Elsa nodded towards him, "Not that I don't enjoy these meetings Kemp, but is there a reason for calling this meeting." Kemp was mainly in charge of Arendelle's relationships with other countries, from trade to whether or not they were Arendelle's allies. He was a tall man and had neatly combed brown hair and a slight goatee on he chin.

Councilman Kemp nodded, "Right, well you know our mysterious guest you brought here last week,? He asked, they nodded, "Well, as a precaution, I had some of the guards go through the pack he had, what we found was rather interesting." Kemp lead the sisters to a table where several objects were spread out. Some of the items were simple, a leather-bound journal, a razor, a canteen, and other necessities for living on the road. Some of your other stuff was rather... questionable.

Kemp reached for your black bow, "I've had every craftsman in Arendelle look this bow over, and so far not of them can identify what it's made of." He put the bow down and reached for a silver flask that rested next to your canteen in the center of the flask was a glass circle so you could see the green liquid inside of it, "The liquid inside this flask is a tonic known as Snake Drow, one most people would use in order to decrease levels of rage. Guards would often use it on rampaging criminals during prison riots. We also found these." Kemp pointed out before grabbing a smaller bag. He reached inside and pulled out a couple small bottles, "Skyridge mead, a drink Skyridge is famous for, not just making, but also for containing it. You have to pull a lot of strings to smuggle this stuff out of Skyridge, believe me I've tried."

"You've attempted smuggling?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"In another life when I was young and crazy," Kemp explained, "I assure you I'm a different man now."

"Yeah," Anna said, "Now you're just older and crazier." Kemp rolled his eyes.

"Moving on," he said directing his hand toward a stack of papers, "What do each of these sheets have in common?" he started sorting through them. Each of them had a similar format, a large picture of a face with some writing underneath it.

"They're all wanted posters?" Anna guessed.

"Exactly," Kemp said, "Each one with the picture crossed out in dark red." Elsa and Anna got a closer look and like Kemp said, each picture had a dark red 'X' over the criminals face, "I read the description on each criminal, each of them had a defining feature, a piece of jewelry or some other accessory they would wear." Kemp said and he picked up another bag, "Every single one of them are in this bag." He shook it the contents jingling, "Your highnesses, all of this, and the way he took down all those bandits. I don't know who or even what he is, but if he were to pose any threat to Arendelle-"

"Kemp what are you trying to say?" Anna asked.

"I'm saying," Kemp said, "That if we're going to keep him here, we need to make sure he's on our side."

* * *

><p>You woke up with the pain gone and an unbearable itch in your shoulder. You moved your bandaged arm a little bit. There was no pain, you had healed. You reached for the bandages and ribbed them off to reveal a blue and somewhat loose patch of skin. You pulled at it and it peeled off of your body leaving a fresh set of skin underneath, the same color as the rest of the skin on your body.<p>

You sat up and looked around the rest of the room looking for your stuff, you could see your bag, but you could see your shirt and shoes. You got out of bed and put on your boots before slipping on your shirt. You had to find your stuff. You couldn't let them see what was in it. Well some of the stuff you could care less about, but if they got too curious and read your journal… You prayed that the people of Arendelle have respect for people's privacy.

* * *

><p>It was stormy outside so the hallways were dark. Something you could use to your advantage, but there were points of the hallways where there was a bit of light. You focused your mind and focused on your bow, which was with the rest of your stuff. After a bit of searching you found it. You were about to go in that direction when approaching footsteps caught your attention. You weren't supposed to be out of your room, and it wasn't dark enough for you to hide. You had to think of something, and quick.<p>

* * *

><p>Gerda, the head maid of Arendelle's castle turned the corner and walked down the hall. When she got to the middle of the corridor she stopped. There was a few seconds before she sneezed slightly. She shook it off and continued down the hall and turned a corner.<p>

* * *

><p>Little did she know you were right above where she was standing with your hand frozen to the wall to keep yourself from falling. You breathed a sigh of relief thankful for the fact that people seldom look up. You unfroze your hand and dropped back down to the floor making little sound. "Back to the mission at hand." You said to yourself as you continued down the hall.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa looked at Kemp, "You're suggesting that he's an enemy Kemp?" she asked.<p>

"I'm suggesting that we need to keep an eye on him," Kemp said. "there's no telling what he might do given the opportunity."

"Hey Elsa," Anna said picking up a purple cape, "Wasn't this your coronation cloak?" The blonde turned her head and accepted the cloth from her sister.

"Yes it was," She said, "I'm surprised someone was able to find it."

"When you have nothing," a new voice said, "you grab what you can when you can." Everyone turned to see you leaning against the wall next to the door.

"How did you get in here?" Elsa asked.

"Through the door," You commented.

Kemp rolled his eyes, "We could've figured _that_ out without the sass," you shrugged, "We meant how did you get in here without us noticing?"

"Easily," you said walking forward, "You really need to consider putting up more security in these halls."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" Anna asked you.

You stopped, looked at your shoulder, rolled your right arm and flexed it a few times, "I'm not in extreme pain after doing that… so no." you walked closer to the table, "Your highness." You said with a slight bow of your head as you walked by her, "I see you went through my stuff."

"It was a precaution," Kemp said.

You chuckled as you loaded your stuff into the bag, "Yeah you wouldn't want my nearly useless stuff to come alive and attack all of you." Kemp grabbed your shoulder and turned you around.

"I'm being serious so I suggest you cut the sass." He growled through his teeth. You felt something build inside of you, so you turned around and grabbed your flask.

"Well forgive me Kemp," you said while uncapping the flask, "And before you ask I heard your name on my way in." you took a shot of the Snake Drow. The feeling inside of you faded and you put the flask in your bag. You grunted in disgust.

"What you don't take me seriously?" Kemp asked misinterpreting the grunt of disgust.

"No Kemp," you said, "It's just that Snake Drow is a very foul-tasting substance. I'd give some of it to you but I'm not sure you could handle it."

The girls were started to follow the argument their heads turning from you to Kemp, "And what makes you think that?"

You shuddered, "Because the first time I tried the stuff I fell unconscious for a day and a half." You grabbed one of the small bottles of Skyridge mead from the small bag before putting the bag in your sack. "Though I'm very sure you can handle something like this." You held the bottle out, "No hard feelings."

"You trying to bribe me?" he asked.

"Still don't remember." You smirked, "Seriously Kemp, when have I ever bribed anybody I didn't already know?"

Kemp studied you for a moment before his eyes widened and he let out a slight laugh, "(Y/N)?" he laugh harder, "You son of a serpent." You laughed and the two of you shared a manly hug.

Elsa looked at the two of you, "Okay I'm confused… you two know each other?"

Kemp turned to the royals, "Your majesties, allow me to introduce (Y/N) (L/N)," he said clapping you on the shoulder, "One of the slipperiest men you'll ever meet. We met during the more unlawful stage of my life and I assure you you'll never meet a guy that can get away with stuff better than (Y/N)."

"You're exaggerating," you said.

Kemp turned to you, "You've evaded the law an least a hundred times."

"That was when you first met me," you said, "and that was two years ago. I've had far more evasions since then."

"Wait wait wait," Anna waving her arms back and worth, "You're a criminal?"

"Not exactly," You said, "You one's ever seen my face so nobody could identify me for a wanted poster, so I've never officially been classified as a criminal."

"Now I'm confused," Anna said causing Elsa to giggled a little bit.

"Long story short," you said, "I've come close, but I've never been seen or identified. You can't blame someone for a crime if you don't have a face to pair it up with." You explained and they seemed to get it, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." You said and you slung your pack across your shoulder, grabbed your bow and made your way out the door.

"Wait," Anna called out causing you to stop, "Do you have to go? I mean maybe you can at least stay for dinner?" Your stomach softly growled at the mention of food.

"I guess one meal wouldn't hurt." You said.

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**And that's a wrap.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did, be sure to leave a review, which brings me to this next part…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchywolf: I'm glad that you got the reference, not many people did.<strong>

**Smashy70: You're on the right track I'll tell you that.**

**Solux: You're the first one to get the reference, congratulations.**

**StarkidGaming: Hopefully this chapter satisfied you.**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: You're going to want to, it gets even more interesting.**

**Male Reader: If you don't like it then don't read it.**

**FrozenSociopathicJediTimelord: Glad you think so.**

**Madalorians rock: Yes he was.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for now.<strong>

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	3. The Council

**I'm back bringing you another chapter of **_**An Ice Demon**_**.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to keep you guys interested in it.**

**Last time you had fully healed from your little crossbow injury and wad been invited to eat dinner with the royal family after a little reunion with someone from your past.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>Eating with the royal family when kind of difficult, considering you were using everything to stop you from eating the food in front of you like a starving animal. Which was really hard considering it was roast duck, one of your favorite meals. You were eating with Anna and her husband the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer, how that was a thing you didn't know. Elsa was going to eat with the rest of you, but she had some more paperwork and other duties to finish up first.<p>

"What's wrong (Y/N)?" Anna asked, "do you not like it?"

"No it's not that," you said your eyes on your food trying not to drool.

Anna giggled, so did Kristoff, who you found out was guy you saved, "If you're worried about manners you don't need to." He said. You looked at the blonde mountain man before back down at your plate before grabbing the roast duck and eating it by bringing it to your mouth and ripping meat off of it with your teeth and scarfing it down.

Now Anna and Kristoff could see why you were hesitant. You had the manners of a starving wolf or even a bear. Within seconds your duck was just about gone, "Whoa, you're eating like this is your first meal in days."

"Not far off actually." You said grabbing a napkin and cleaning your hands and the area around your mouth, "I haven't had a decent meal for almost a month maybe more."

"Seriously?" Kristoff asked.

You nodded, "But its standard living conditions for me, eating small rations and selling what can find in the wilds to buy a chance at a meal. I don't need a bed to sleep, just a somewhat safe environment."

"Somewhat safe?" Anna asked.

You chuckled, "With the life I've lived, I've learned that the world is never completely safe." You took a drink from the cup next to your plate.

"So how long have you been traveling?" Anna asked.

"Three years I think," you replied, "you wouldn't believe some of the adventures I've had."

"I doubt it," Anna said, "we have been on an adventure that could be considered unbelievable."

"Really?" you said in interest, "well then why don't we share a couple stories?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Elsa was in the council room talking with the councilmembers, "Queen Elsa, ever since we closed our business with Weselton our economy has been slowly breaking, and now that winter is starting we need to start looking into new partners."<p>

Elsa looked at the councilman, "Warren I am well aware of our economical standing point, but it's hard to find trading partners considering the rumors spreading around about my powers." Warren was in charge of Arendelle's finances. He was almost Kemps twin except for the fact that his hair was blonde

"What rumors?" Kemp asked speaking up.

Elsa sighed, "Our guest (Y/N) told me that there are rumors about my powers, I don't know the specifics of them, but if they're negative then alliances are going to be hard."

"That reminds me your majesty," another councilmen spoke.

"What is it Dagmar?" she asked, Dagmar was a well-built man than was in charge of Arendelle's security and military. His long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and he had a neatly trimmed black beard.

"Our guest seems to be very skilled, and considering he saved you and your sister. Maybe we can put him to good use." Dagmar said and started to explain the rest of his idea.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile you were telling a tale of one of your greatest getaways, "Yeah that's right, five captains on horseback, at least 15 troops armed with crossbows. All because I grabbed a few bags of bottles from the Honeyglow Mead Reserve of Skyridge."<p>

"How did you get away?" Anna asked clearly soaking up every word you were saying. Kristoff however wasn't really believing you.

You smiled and tapped the side of your nose, "Now that's where things got interesting. Turning around corners and put some distance between them and me and hid in a tavern famous for selling that Honeyglow Skyridge Mead. Now the barkeeper owed me a favor so he arranged a wagon shipment of the stuff to the largest town closest to the border so I could stow away. And while he had a sales craze I grabbed a few more bottles and snuck away. It was winter and a storm started to brew. As I traveled to the border the storm got worse. I could barely see a few yards in front of me." you chuckled, "Made getting passed the border guards that much easier."

"How did you survive the cold?" Kristoff asked, "A blizzard that intense you would've frozen to death."

"How I survived is a secret that I'll keep to myself." You said know you were coming close to giving too much information. The truth was you started the blizzard, but you had to change that part to you would give away one of your biggest secrets. "But enough about me, I'd like to hear your adventure."

Anna seemed excited to talk about it, "Well is started during my sister's coronation-" she would've continued, but the door opened cutting her off and Elsa stepped into the room, "Hey Elsa." She said in her usual happy voice.

She gave a slight smile, "Hey Anna, sorry to do this, but I need to borrow (Y/N) for a few minutes."

"Really," Anna asked raising an eyebrow, "what for?"

"I'll explain later," she said as you walked toward the door and followed the Ice Queen.

* * *

><p>Elsa introduced you to the councilmembers. Warren gave a broad smile, "Ah so this is the hero that saved the royal family." You inwardly cringed at the words 'hero', 'saved' and 'royal family'.<p>

"Pleasure," you said giving a slight bow.

Dagmar stood up and extended a hand, "It's good to see that you've made a remarkable recovery," you shook his hand, "very firm grip." He commented releasing you hand.

You flex your fingers a couple of times, "Comes in handy while gripping a blade." I said.

"That's what I like to hear." He gave a slight laugh and clapped you on the shoulder, "The longer I know him the more I like this kid. He's more than perfect for the job."

"Perfect for what now?" you asked narrowing your eyes from suspicion.

Elsa cleared her throat, "Thank you Dagmar I'll take it from here." you turned your attention to Elsa, "well after what you did for me and my family. The council was an offer for you."

"Alright, I'm listening." You said.

Kemp decided it was his time to speak, "We would like you to become Queen Elsa's royal bodyguard."

Now that you weren't expecting, "Seriously?" you asked.

"Not just that," Dagmar jumped in, "We'd also like you to train our soldiers your methods of combat."

You looked at Dagmar, "I wasn't aware that Arendelle was a kingdom of war."

"We aren't," Warren said, "it's just helpful to have troops in case of an attack."

You chuckled, "With the queen you have I doubt no one would be crazy or stupid enough to go to war with Arendelle."

"Why do you say that?" Kemp asked, "Well to better phrase it, what rumors are being spread around about our queen?"

You weren't making eye contact with anyone, "I'm not sure I should say." You said, but you decided to say it anyway, "The rumors are that the Queen froze her kingdom because she was angry at her kingdom for not giving her the proper respect she wanted. That she was an evil twisted witch that would freeze her enemies solid and put them on display like some form of twisted display of her cold heart. How she froze her sister's heart after she tried to convince her that freezing her kingdom was wrong, and then she unfroze everything after seeing the literal frozen expression on her sister's face and it caused her heart to melt enough that she was able to unfreeze everything."

Elsa was shocked, is that what people thought of her? 'You're saying the rumors say Queen Elsa is just… a monster?" Warren said.

You sighed, "Yes, when I asked who they heard the rumors from they said some midget from… what is it… Weasel Town?"

"_Weselton?!_" Dagmar said the anger evident in his voice, "Oh the next time I see that weasel of a duke I'm gonna-"

"Strangle him, shred him to pieces, boil his remains in oil and then feed him to the wolves?" you say which causes everyone to give you strange looks, "Hey I could've said worse, there have been times where the duke has tried to kill me." it's true after an accident that revealed a small display of your power the duke ordered his men to try and kill you.

Warren raised an eyebrow, "(Y/N) exactly how many people want to see you behind bars or on the executioner's block?"

You thought for a minutes counting on your fingers, "I lost count one and a half years ago, but most of them have probably forgotten about me."

"Why do you say that?" Kemp asked.

You smiled, "I'm very good at disappearing, most believe me to be dead." You turned your attention to Elsa who had been silent for a while, "Are you okay your highness?"

She seemed to come out of a daze, "Sorry just lost in thought." You could tell she was lying, but you didn't comment about it.

"Well I've made a decision," you said catching their full attention, "I'll do it, but I have conditions." You waited a second before continuing, "Everyday I'm given a few hours alone so I train and practice my skills. When I train the soldiers there are no questions asked about my methods no matter what you may hear. If I'm required to wear armor, I only wear _my_ armor. And lastly; no one asks any questions about my past." Your requests were simple, and yet they still left the members of the room confused.

Elsa had several questions running through her head, but she knew she couldn't ask them now, "Okay (Y/N), we will see through your requests to the best of our ability. You'll start tomorrow." You nodded, turned around, and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Can we trust him?" Warren asked, "Someone that has several people wanting him dead is definitely someone worth questioning. What about his requests, we looked through his stuff and didn't find a single piece of armor, and why does he not want any questions to be asked about him?"<p>

"He has a past he doesn't like to talk about," Kemp said, "is that really reason enough to judge him, besides he could've stopped something horrible from happening and it was the people causing the event that wanted him dead."

Dagmar stroked his beard, "He is extremely skilled and even more secretive. It won't hurt to keep an eye on him, but we can't make it seem like we don't trust him."

Elsa listened, "If he was plotting something against us why would he save me and Anna in the first place?" the three councilmembers considered it for a moment.

"You make a good point your majesty." Warren said, "but when we can we should pay close attention as a precaution."

* * *

><p>Little did they know you were listening from the other side of the door your eyes narrowing, "You'll be watching me, but you'll find out nothing I don't want you to." You said before walking away.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the council room Elsa decided to change the subject, "We can deal with this issue later after (YN) has shown what he can do. For now we need to focus on other things."

"Actually, now that you mention it there is something we need to talk about," Kemp said, "I think it's time we started looking for possible suitors for you Queen Elsa." Elsa was surprised, "We realized you've done a great job, but every kingdom needs a king."

Warren nodded, "We're planning a Winter Ball coming up, it will be a perfect opportunity to introduce Queen Elsa to the other kingdoms to prove that that garbage they call rumors are definitely not true."

Everyone, including Elsa looked at Dagmar to get his input. He looked at every one of them his gaze slightly lingering on Elsa before he started talking, "After King Agdar and Queen Idun died I've been watching over the royal family to make sure they stay safe." He explained, "Elsa has done an amazing job at ruling this kingdom without a king at her side. I think she can continue ruling like this with no problem," Elsa smiled a little, "we can still invite the neighboring kingdoms to the Winter Ball, but I think it would be better to try and find possible trade partners and allies in case Arendelle was in trouble." After Dagmar finished speaking Kemp and Warren left the room talking to each other about something the others couldn't hear.

Elsa turned toward Dagmar, "Thank you."

He smiled, "Anything for my goddaughter." He said. It was true, Dagmar was Elsa and Anna's godfather. He and Agdar had practically grown up together and were practically the best of friends. He was the best man at Agdar's wedding and was one of the first people to hold Elsa and Anna when they were born. "Though I suggest you go and find your sister, there's no telling what kind of trouble she's getting into." Elsa giggled slightly and walked out.

* * *

><p>The next day you woke up in the room that they gave you, it wasn't as extravagant as the other bedrooms, but it wasn't small and simple either. You got out of the soft bed finding the feeling strange after sleeping on the cold hard ground for so long.<p>

You saw that on the table not too far away was a change of clothes, probably ones to wear under your armor. The outfit consisted of a (F/C) shirt, black pants, black boots. After you put them on you say that they were loose enough for free movement, but not so loose that you could trip over it or have it get caught on something.

"Now for the armor," you said turning to the window. The curtain were a little thick so when you pulled them closed the room was darken a little. You aimed your focus to the darkest corner and a dark substance started to come out of the darkness while the dark tinted ice came out of your hands both elements started to swirl around you and there was a sound similar to wind blowing. The only difference was there were faint whispers along with what could've been distant cries of pain and sadness.

The two elements started to form pieces of armor that one by one attached to different parts of your body. After the last of your powers disappeared you were in a full suit of armor minus a helmet. You focused and dark energy started to flow out of the shoulders and upper back of your armor forming a cape of black misty material. Attached at both sides of your armor a scabbard with a sheathed sword started to form.

Seeing you were fully prepared you looked yourself over in the nearby mirror, "Now it's time to run things my way. Look out men, there's a storm coming." You said before you left the room planning to make an entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**And that's a wrap. Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable.**

**It looks like the men(and/or women) you're about to train are in for a rough time.**

**Well now for the reviews(that I greatly appreciate).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chinsangan: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Hopefully you continue to like it.<strong>

**Theamazingstarkiller: That's good, let's just hope that I'll be able to keep you hooked into it.**

**Mandalorians rock: I'll try to make them better with every update I make.**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: If you keep leaving reviews you might want to get used to it.**

**Sketchywolf: I'm glad you think so, and just so you know you used the wrong spelling for 'great'**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now, this is W. R. Winters signing off.<strong>


	4. Training

**And I'm back bring another chapter of your story.**

**Last time we left off the royal council wanted you to be the royal family's bodyguard and the trainer for the soldiers, but they still don't know whether or not to trust her. The council is also planning a Winter Ball in order to build better relations with the neighboring kingdoms(and some of them to find Elsa a suitor) And you getting ready to train Arendelle's soldiers… boy do I feel sorry for what they're about to go through.**

**Well enough out of me let's find out what kind of a hell you're about to give those men(and women) you're training.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>Dagmar was standing in front of at least 20 or 30 men and women, all of them determined and confident that they could survive today's training, "Everyone, I am here to tell you that I will no longer be training you." He said and some of the them started looking around for their new trainer, "Your new trainer hasn't arrived yet. His name is (YN) (L/N) and he's new to Arendelle. When you meet him don't judge him by his age, he is very skilled and has requested that you don't question him or any methods he may use." They nodded, "Very good, go through some warm-up exercises until (Y/N) arrives." Damon turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>The rest of the people in the room were about to do ask they were asked when a voice sounded, "Finally, I'd thought he'd never leave." They all jumped looking around the room trying to find where the voice came from. Instead a chuckle was heard and everyone turned to the corner of the room where there was the least amount of light where a pair of ice blue eyes were glowing. They appeared to be amused, "Well allow me to formerly introduce myself. I am (YN) (L/N) and welcome to hell." You said closing your eyes adding another chuckle before jumping out of a different shadow then the one they were all looking at scaring just about all of them. Some of them intimidated by what you were wearing.

Your armor was black and looked like ebony, it was covered with frost at the edges of it. The pauldrons were covered in icy spikes and so were the forearms of your gauntlets. The front of your breastplate had a design that looked like it was glaring at what was in front of you. There was a scabbard on both sides of your body and falling from your shoulders was a ink black cape that looked like it had moving patterns of slithering snakes.

"Okay before we begin, every one of you are going to need to put these on." You said before lifting up a couple of weights you found, you had found several just collecting dust. You figured you'd put them to good use. "Put a small weight on each arm, leg, and put a weighted vest on, like so." You said as you put on the weights over your armor.

There was a bit of confusion, but they did as they were told, it took a few minutes, but soon all of the weights were gone. And everyone was struggling to the new weight they had to carry. "Alright we'll begin with some warm-ups to get you used to the weight." You tried not to smirk at the plans were forming.

* * *

><p>About two and a half hours later your trainees felt worse than ever before. They were out of breath, exhausted, sore, and felt like they were three steps away from falling unconscious. You looked them over, "Alright now that the warm-ups are over with let's get on to the real training." Some of them groaned, "Is there something wrong?" you asked.<p>

One of the men took a staggering step forward, "Are you trying to kill us?" he said, "We're exhausted and you think you can continue to torture us like this?"

"Believe if I was trying to torture you half of you would be on the ground." You said, you considered it for a moment, "Very well, how about a duel. You and me; if you win, the rest of you get a few hours break, if I win we continue with the training." You drew both of your swords and tossed one of them to the man.

"Right now?" he asked, "but I can barely stand."

"Death doesn't wait for you to be ready, and neither will I," you said, "fight and don't even think about taking the weights off." You said.

"But what about you?" he asked as if saying the odds were against him.

"I'm wearing weights _and_ armor," you pointed out, "I think the odds are against me right now." Everyone else backed up in order to give the two of you some more room. You looked around the room, "Very well, let's begin." You and your opponent started to circle each other each heavy footstep mirroring the other. You wouldn't show it, but even you were feeling tired from the literal weight on your shoulders.

* * *

><p>Every circle was starting to become a spiral as you got closer to your opponent. When you were only a few short yards away from each other the fight began. The swings were heavy, sloppy, and uncontrolled, but soon the swings got more focused as you got more used to the weights on your arms.<p>

You could feel your heart pumping faster and faster. The quicker your heart would beat the more strength you seemed to have. Your swings got quicker more focused, your opponent was breathing heavily. So were you, but you were good at hiding your exhaustion by silencing your breathing.

The blades continued to clash together, but you were soon getting the upper hand. Energy and strength were pumping through your veins. And soon you and your opponent were caught in a blade lock. He was putting up a surprised amount of resistance, but you were still pushing him back little by little. You shoved him back sending him off balance before striking his sword with your own and twisting it so that it came out of his grasp and you caught it in your other hand.

When your opponent regained his balance the tip of one blade was at his throat while the other was behind his neck, "Dead," you said after putting the tip against his throat. You removed the blades and put them back into their sheathes.

You turned to the other trainees, "If anybody else thinks my training is cruel please step forward." There was silence and nobody moved. Then you saw someone step forward, the person was soon followed by a few others.

You narrowed your eyes, "The those of you that stepped forward come stand next to the one that challenged me," you voice sent chills into everyone, "the rest of you get a small break, but I expect all of you to be back within the next half hour." The others seemed relieved and one by one they left the room.

* * *

><p>When they were all gone you turned to the people that stepped forward. You started to circle them the sound of your armored boots echoing in the otherwise empty room. Even when you were behind them they could feel your cold gaze on them, "You must consider yourself brave to stand up to me, or very foolish." You said your voiced slightly darkened, "Didn't Councilman Damon tell you not to question my methods of training all of you?"<p>

"He never said you were going to put us at the edge of death." You looked at who spoke rage lighting up your eyes and the look made them flinch. You could hear the wind outside start to roar. You grabbed the flask you attached to your belt and took a sip of the foul tasting substance. If this kept up you were going to have to get more. You felt and heard the wind die down a bit.

"Well, I can't let this go. I don't want others questioning me," you said, "so I've made a decision." You added and pulled out one of your swords, "You, step forward." You said pointing to the first that spoke up. He was hesitant, but he took a few steps forward. You told him to stop, then without warning you swung your blade.

* * *

><p>"We said we wouldn't question his methods." Dagmar argued.<p>

"Well that was before I heard complaints from the soldiers that he was nearly working them to death," Warren nearly shouted at the military general. "I admit he is skilled but if he's going too extreme on our men and women then we can't let him continue!"

Elsa was moving her head back and forth between the two not really knowing when to jump in, but she knew she had to stop this before things got messy, getting rather impatient she suddenly blurted "Enough," the two immediately stopped and looked at her in surprise. Elsa looked a little uneasy now that they were looking at her, but she quickly regained her composure, "I realize that they said that (Y/N) was a little extreme, but I'm sure he's doing it for a more long term effect."

Dagmar thought for a minute, "That might actually be it, I've read about a similar military tactic used in a faraway kingdom. They would push their soldiers near death and train them while at their weakest so that when they were weak they were strong and when they were strong, they were unstoppable."

"What was this kingdom?" Kemp asked, who hadn't said really anything since he got here.

"I don't know, the name escapes me," he said with a shrug, "something to do with ice and mountains I think."

* * *

><p>The soldiers looked at you in shock as the man in front of you fell to the ground blood marking part of your blade. A few seconds later the man on the group slowly got up and hand on his face. There was a nasty vertical gash under his left eye now, it was deep enough to bleed heavily, but it was still going to leave a scar.<p>

You turned to the others, "I can't let this go by without leaving a mark, you shouldn't question me." you walked toward them and they wanted to run, but they seemed frozen in place.

* * *

><p>"You have ten seconds to give me an effective reason why I shouldn't have you thrown in the dungeon for what you've done." Warren was practically shouting at you, but you were able to keep a straight face, those poker and gambling skills are really coming in handy.<p>

"I was proving my authority," You said, "nothing wrong with that."

Warren narrowed his eyes, "There is if your methods of proving your authority put people in the infirmary."

You shrugged, "They're just flesh wounds, some stitches and they should be just fine." You didn't give him a chance to respond, "Well if your done I'd like to take the next few hours to do my solitary training." You turned around and walked away the weights still attached to the different parts of your body, but you paid no mind to them.

* * *

><p>"So you don't think the council likes him?" Anna asked when her sister explained the situation to her. The two of them were walking along one of the outside balconies of the castle.<p>

"Well Kemp seems to like him, mainly because they're old friends. Dagmar seems to respect him and I know for sure that Warren doesn't like him." Elsa said, "Anna get down from there." She said as Anna climbed onto the top of the railing at the edge of the balcony.

"Oh come on I'm fine." She said, it was thick enough to safely stand on, but the ice and frost that covered it in some areas made Elsa worry. "So what's _your _opinion on (Y/N)?" Anna asked putting her arms to the sides to better balance herself.

Elsa thought for a minute, "I'm not sure, he's definitely hiding something, but I don't think I should be quick to judge."

"(Y/N)'s pretty cute too right?" Anna asked.

"Yeah I guess he is- wait what?" Elsa said before realizing what Anna was asking and her cheeks turned pink at the answer she unintentionally gave.

Anna smiled, "You like him don't you?"

"Of course not, I can't like someone I just met." Elsa said.

Anna rolled her eyes, "You're in denial. There's nothing wrong with- whoa." Anna said before she stepped on an icy patch that caused her to slip and she started to teeter she tried swinging her arms to regain her balance, but they failed and she fell of the railing.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried out in horror as she saw her sister fall off. Wasting no time she ran back to the castle to get to the bottom before Anna hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Anna was scared beyond description, she was almost seeing her life flashed before her eyes. She could almost feel the ground get closer, she closed her eyes hoping it would be quick. Then her fall seemed to stop, but Anna knew she hadn't hit the ground, there was no way the ground would slow her fall like that. She opened her eyes and saw she was in someone's arms. Someone had caught her. She looked to see her savior's face. At first she thought it was Elsa, but it was a boy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Glad I caught you," you said looking at the girl almost as surprised as she was.<p>

"(Y/N)," she said and she almost felt a sense of déjà vu.

You nodded, "In the flesh," you said as you put Anna down not wanting anyone to see you holding the princess like that.

"Anna!" you jumped and almost unsheathed your swords, but you calmed down a little when you saw it was only Elsa. She looked a little freaked out and some of her hair had come loose from her bun. The queen ran to her little sister, "Are you alright?" Elsa hugged her sister tightly, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Anna giggled and returned the hug, "Don't worry I'm fine, all thanks to (Y/N)." Elsa broke the hug and looked over at you, you were trying to sneak away.

Realizing you were caught you turned around, "Did you save her?" She asked.

"Well I guess you could say that," you said, it was weird. You hadn't felt anything like this for years, is this what it felt like to be… flattered? "I mean I don't know how it happened myself I was just walking and I heard something and looked up and the next thing I know a princess is in my arms and-" you were beginning to ramble and you stopped when something surprising happened. Elsa… _hugged_ you.

* * *

><p>At first you didn't know what to do, you couldn't even remember the last time you had this kind of physical contact, but you instinctively put your arms around her. You were taller than Elsa, enough that her hair was slightly tickling the bottom your cheek. She pulled away from the hug and you stepped away feeling a little flustered.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm happy that I could be of service," you said walking backwards, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to do my daily training and- ah!" you cried out when you accidently backed into a fountain and fell backwards into it. You quickly scrambled out to see the girls trying to hold back giggles, "Sorry, it's just- I mean the fountain- Well… I better go." You said turning around your cheeks feeling like they were on fire. You really needed to clear your head and you practically ran out of the courtyard.<p>

Elsa giggled a little seeing you go, you really were an interesting person. Elsa turned around and saw the expression Anna was giving her, "Oh shut up." She said receiving the silent message the look sent her.

* * *

><p>You breathed a sigh of relief as you leaned your back against the trunk of a tree, you felt like you wanted to punch yourself, "Great job back there (YN), you just embarrassed yourself in front of the royal family. Elsa must think you're an idiot. Wait, why do I care what Elsa thinks?" you asked yourself before shaking your head back and forth, "Get a hold over yourself, you need to train." You looked around and saw the wide area, "Better get started then."

You focused and your power started to swirl around you before splitting into tendrils that shot away from you and into the snow covered ground. You looked at the areas where the magic hit. Soon the snow began to darken and something began to form. Soon there were four soldiers back of ice standing in front of you, each of them holding a sword. Actually they didn't even have hands, only large spikes of ice that looked sharp.

You unsheathed your swords, "Let's dance." The ice constructs needed nothing more before they charged you.

Your swords flew up and knocked their outstretched spikes to the side. Two of them got the spikes lodged in trees and were now trying to get out. Your brief moment of distraction almost allowed one of the others to hit you, almost. You blocked it and you were now caught in a blade lock. After a bit you twisted your blade and sliced the arm off. You saw the other ice construct coming at you and your threw your swords at it your swords went through it shattering it and burying themselves to a tree.

You sensed the ice construct behind you and reacting out of reflex you turned around and dodged the spike and grabbed it before twisting it behind its back and snapping it off and stabbed it into the frozen chest and the construct continued to fight. So you threw it to the floor before smashing it's head with your armored boot.

You turned to the remaining constructs, they had freed themselves. You didn't have your swords, but your bow was hidden underneath your cape. You pulled it out and dove to the side before they could impale you. You launched an arrow at them the arrowed shattered a large part of one of their bodies, but that didn't stop them. They were starting to get annoying.

You couldn't reform an arrow in time one of them got a lucky shot and hit you. Your armor caused the arm to break, but the impact still sent you flying back.

* * *

><p>You started to get up anger coursing through your veins. You looked up breathing heavily, your vision was pulsing becoming slightly blurry your vision being replaced with something different. Instead of a forest you saw a ruin, instead of the constructs you saw outlaws. <em>'Let… it… go!' <em>a voice hissed in your head.

Your eyes darkened, "RAAAHHH!" you roared as you got to your feet and blasted pure darkness out of your hands. The worlds seemed to slow down when the blasts made contact turning the constructs into powder. The blasts continued to go and impacted a tree. The park immediately darkened and the needles turned back and the tree creaked before falling over any sign of life it once had was gone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Valley of the Living Stones Pabbie felt something, something so strong yet so dark it caused him to stumble backward and fall to one knee. "Grand Pabbie, are you okay?" Kristoff asked, he was currently visiting his 'family' after a long day of ice harvesting.<p>

He took in a few breathes, "I'm fine, but somewhere. There is a deep darkness living in someone, and I fear that this darkness… is beginning to overtake him."

* * *

><p>The anger faded and you breathing heavily, you looked at what happened then down at your hands. No, this couldn't be happening, you walked to to your swords. you pulled them out and returned them to their sheathes, still thinking about what happened. You haven't shot pure darkness, not since…<p>

"Whoa," you jumped and turned around to see… a living snowman, "that was awesome! Can you teach me how to do that?"

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**Well, what did you think?**

**Looks like you're starting to warm up to the royal family, but just not I the way you expected.**

**A bit of a cliffhanger at the end there, but that's one of the things I excel at, providing all different levels of cliffhangers.**

**Now I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed, and I encourage all of you to leave a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draconus S: You're welcome, and if you think you're a boss now. You're going to be flipping out when you see what I have planned for you in the later chapters.<strong>

**Thepainthatneversleeps: Are you kidding, it's all you viewers that keep my stories going.**

**1337: I know right.**

**Shawn Raven: Well hopefully I won't disappoint, it's the shady past that just pulls readers in. I hope you stick around to read more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all I have to say- oh wait. I have an announcement.<strong>

**I started another Elsa x Male Reader fic, this one takes place in the modern world and it's a superhero fanfic called **_**The Sentinel and his Queen**_**. You are a superhero known as 'Sentinel' the guardian and watchful protector over the breeding ground for chaos Arendelle had become.  
>I encourage that all of you read it, I think you guys would like it, well that's all I have for you.<strong>

**Until next time Ice Demon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	5. Corrupted Ice

**Welcome back Ice Demon to another chapter of your adventure.**

**Last time we left of with you giving the council(well more like Warren) enough reason to hate you after teaching some of people you were training a little discipline. You were practicing your skills when you unleashed a dangerous amount of darkness in a state of anger, and a small snowy someone saw you do it.**

**Well let's get to the story shall we.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own Frozen.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>You looked at the small snowman in astonishment, you looked back at the dead tree and then back at him, "I'm not sure if I could, and even if it were possible I'm not sure you would want powers like mine." <em>Especially with what they came with<em>, you added in your mind.

"Oh, well okay," Optimistic little guy isn't he, "Okay let me introduce myself, hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He said holding out his twig arms.

"Olaf?" you asked, "Okay, hey Olaf I'm (Y/N)." you couldn't believe you were having a conversation with a snowman, "Did Elsa make you?"

"Yeah, cool huh?" he said not seeming to notice the pun he just used.

"Yeah I guess," you said, sure you've made stuff that could move on its own before, but you never tried it with a snowman. Something to take note of, "Hey… Olaf right?" the snowman nodded, "Do you think you can keep this whole 'powers' thing a secret for me?"

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"Just try to keep it hidden okay." You said not wanting to give more detail as to why you wanted your powers to stay secret.

"You got it," was all his said before turning his body around and walking away with his head on backwards. Why are you getting the feeling that Olaf won't be able to keep his mouth shut?

* * *

><p>Anna looked at Olaf almost like they were seeing him alive for the first time, "Could you tell us that one more time?" she asked making sure he heard him right.<p>

"Sure, well I saw (Y/N) doing all these super cool fighting styles. I mean he was like wapow, punch, slash and hiya!" Olaf said doing his best imitation of you fighting, but it only caused him to fall into pieces, Anna giggled at it, "against these awesome ice warriors and just when I thought they were about to beat him, he jumped up and blasted this black stuff out of his hands completely turning the icemen into powder." He finished while putting himself back together.

"How did he do it again?" Anna asked.

"With these super cool powers, powers like Elsa's, but they were different." Olaf explained. Anna couldn't believe it, you had powers, and that made making you and Elsa a couple an even better idea than before.

* * *

><p>A few days past. You had ended your personal training session for today and you were now standing next to Elsa's throne as her bodyguard. The last time you were asked to protect something, it didn't turn out so well. So you wanted to make sure Elsa stayed safe. The Winter Ball was in a few days and a few of the royal guest had already arrived and they were meeting with Elsa to 'break the ice' a little.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa didn't really speak until after a few royals and ambassadors came and left,"(YN)?" you looked over at the queen, "do you really need to take your job so seriously?"

"What do you mean your highness?" you asked your eyes still on the door.

"Well you keep watching the door, your hand hasn't left the hilt of your sword," your hand tightened around the end of the hilt of your sword, "and you look ready to kill something whenever a male royal talks to me." you almost blushed, but you were able to hold it back.

"It's just I don't want you getting hurt, and after what Prince Hans did to Princess Anna, I'm not taking any chances." You heard a small bit about the Great Thaw from Kristoff and a few people.

Elsa found it slightly flattering that you were this devoted to protecting her, but before she could question forward, "Queen Elsa," Kai's voice said, "announcing Prince Lucifer of Frostridge." Your blood ran cold, your body froze and hand gipped your sword so tightly your hand went even whiter, if that was even possible. What Kai just said wasn't possible, you were the prince of Frostridge. In fact until now you were sure that the Kingdom of Frostridge had fallen.

The prince came into the room. He was a tall handsome man about your age with pale skin, dark green eyes and dark brown possibly black hair that was combed back and there was a short goatee on his chin. He had a charming smile that you could clearly see was a practiced one. He was wearing a grey and black suit with a dark green vest with a red cravat, a dark blue shirt, dark pants and knee-high polished boots.

"Queen Elsa," he said in a charismatic voice, it made you want to punch his face in, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I would've come to your coronation, but unfortunately other events had to make me miss it."

Elsa nodded, "Understood, and I accept your apology and welcome you." Lucifer flashed a smile and then he finally noticed your cold glare.

"Your majesty, can you please explain why your companion looks ready to murder me?" he requested.

You quickly recomposed yourself, "Forgive me milord," you said, "it's just that I heard rumors that the Kingdom of Frostridge fell a few years ago because of a siege that attacked the capital city."

He nodded, but his eyes showed suspicion, "Yes, Frostridge did go through a bit of an attack. One that unfortunately killed the royal family, but in order to keep things in our kingdom right my father assumed the throne." So your home was taken over.

"Well that was very noble of your father." Elsa commented. Lucifer gave another smile, bowed, took Elsa's hand and kissed it. Something inside your burned and you could feel the wind pick up outside. Were you… jealous? You fingers never left the hilt of your blade.

Lucifer looked at you, "Queen Elsa is your guard this paranoid all the time?"

Elsa looked at you, "Are you alright (Y/N)?" you could've sworn you saw something spark in Lucifer's eyes.

"I'm fine," you said your tone sounding colder than you wanted it to. Elsa looked hurt and you immediately regretted what you said, "Forgive me mistress," you apologized to Elsa as you turned away refusing to make eye contact with her, "perhaps it would be best if I took some time off to clear my head." You didn't wait for an answer, you just walked away and out of the room.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched you leave slightly concerned, something was wrong with you, "Quite the ray of sunshine isn't he?" Lucifer said a slight amount of sarcasm in his voice.<p>

"He's not usually like this," Elsa said, "well Prince Lucifer, I'll have some of the servants escort you to the room they prepared for you and I hope you enjoy your time here in Arendelle." Lucifer smiled before leaving the room. When he left Elsa turned her gaze to the door you used to leave. "What is happening to you (Y/N)?"

* * *

><p>You punched the training dummy in front of you several times with a series of quick jabs and other related strikes. You were in your room were a few training dummies were set up so you could practice in your room. You were so focused on the dummy you didn't notice the door open and someone come in. "(YN)?" a voice asked startling you. You turned around assuming a stance out of reflex ready to fight. "Calm down its just me." it was Anna.

"Just you?" you asked coming out of your stance. You saw something flash by in Anna's eyes, but you didn't question it, "Not that I don't enjoy your company Anna, but is there a reason you're here?" you asked.

"Well, we've kind of noticed that you've been acting a little tense lately." Anna said, "So Elsa and I thought it would be nice to show you around the town tomorrow." You thought for a minute. You had been here for a few days and you still haven't seen the town? Well that's slightly embarrassing. Anna giggled, "Well there's nothing to be ashamed about.

You blushed, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Maybe," she said giving you a slight smile. You chuckled and looked down.

"Well I think the soldiers could use a break from my training." You said.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "You haven't actually killed anyone this time right?"

"Hey it was an accident alright." You said, yesterday you decided to test some of their skills, so you put them into different dueling matches. One of them was unlucky enough to go against you and you may have put him into the infirmary with a broken leg and a black eye. "I sometimes don't know my own strength."

"Sometimes?" she said.

"Okay that's it, out." You said in a playful tone as you turned around and started moving her towards the door.

She giggled, "Alright, just make sure to meet us in the courtyard tomorrow morning." She managed to say before you closed the door.

* * *

><p>You blew a sigh of relief before laughing a bit, "A bundle of energy that Anna." You said to yourself. You went over to the window and opened it letting in the cold winter air. There was a slight amount of snow falling from the sky, it was a quite peaceful sight. You breathed in the air. It was turning dark so you decided to take off your armor and your boots and climb into bed. You didn't bother closing the window you couldn't sleep with it closed. The soft whistle of the wind slowly bringing peace to your mind and you closed your eyes and fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You were standing in the halls of a castle, you looked around. You recognized these halls, they were the halls you grew up in. A laugh and the sound of magic caught your attention. You turned and saw ice running across the floor, when the entire hall was one long ice rink you saw… yourself.<em>

_The younger you, who looked around 13, skated down the halls creating more ice as he went, he looked like he was having the time of his life from the way he was smiling. A servant came into the hall, "Prince (Y/N)?" he said, the younger you rushed passed him causing the servant to slip on the ice._

"_Sorry, coming through." The younger you said as he continued to sped down the halls laughing as he went._

* * *

><p><em>The scene changed and you were standing in front of your parents, King Xavier and Queen Serena. Xavier was a well-built man with black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin, people often question how you two were related. Serena had blonde hair, but it wasn't platinum like yours and her eyes were a dark shade of blue. There a little more family resemblance between you and your mother.<em>

"_Son," Xavier said, "I'm glad you're getting more control over your ice powers, but you can't have fun all the time. You still have your lessons your weapons training. We want to make sure you're ready to take the throne when you're older."_

_Younger you sighed, "I know Father, I just like to have fun every now and then. You know, exploring, having adventures."_

"_You can still have fun," Serena said, "we just want you to make sure you put what's important first." The younger you nodded._

"_Yes mother," the younger you bowed slightly before leaving the room._

* * *

><p><em>The scene changed again to show a 14-year-old you practicing different styles of combat; mainly fighting styles of archery and dual wielding. "Prince (YN)," the arrow was launch and the younger you turned towards the voice, "The king has requested your presence." You put down the bow and followed, you were happy to get out of today's training for a few minutes._

"_Are you serious?" the younger you asked your father._

_Xavier smiled, "Yes I'm leading an expedition into an old ruin nearby to examine some reports, and I want you to come as well. I think it would be a good experience for you."_

_You watched the memory, an expedition? You don't really remember an expedition. You saw the younger you accept and the scene changed again._

* * *

><p><em>Xavier and the younger you were on horseback with a squad of armored soldiers in front of what looked like the entrance to an ancient temple. The younger you looked excited as they rode into the ruin.<em>

* * *

><p><em>You looked around the memory of the ruin; it was starting to seem familiar. The memory continued and soon the team was in one of the deepest parts of the ruin. They were using torches to give them more light.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait," Xavier said, "I see something up ahead." Everyone looked forward to see what looked like a camp, "Bandits," he said. The younger you tensed up. Bandits in Frostridge weren't like most bandits. Most of them used to be soldier, some of them even trainers but were kicked out of the army for being too extreme. They were skilled fighters and had cunning minds that could not be trusted. Xavier gave different orders to everyone, the younger you stayed with him and everyone snuck off in different directions.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Everyone started to close in on the bandits from all direction. There were at least ten of them. Which was strange, bandits usually never traveled in groups this large. One of them, probably the leader looked up. "There's no use hiding in the shadows, we know you're there." All the bandits got up and brought out their weapons, "Unfortunately we won't be able to allow you to leave this place alive." That was when the battle began.<em>

* * *

><p><em>You watched as the battle took place, the guards were overcoming some of the bandits, but there were others that were apparently better than the guards. Xavier and the younger you were fighting side by side, but soon the bandits separated you two.<em>

* * *

><p><em>The younger you was fighting with two swords and you were focused on the bandits you were fighting you didn't notice the bandit sneaking up behind you. The bandits struck a few nerves on your back and arms and you could barely move. The bandits grabbed you and right when he was about to kill you, the leader stopped them.<em>

"_No don't kill him, not yet. I want him to see this." The bandit leader said walking to were a few bandits were holding Xavier down, "Long… live… the king." You could only stare in horror as the leader brought his sword down and ended your father's life._

_You growled and tried to break free, but the bandit holding you down was strong. A soft wind whistled through the air, __**'You have power… ussssse it,' **__a snake-like voice hissed inside your mind, __**'there issss magic in the ruinsss, a magic you can take. Jussst let… go.'**__ You felt something enter your body and ice began to form in your hands. Your feelings of rage, grief and sadness went into the ice and it slowly darkened in color. Your blue eyes became lighter until they were ice blue, and they were now colder and more intense._

* * *

><p><em>You could feel the bandits surprise and then without any warning a large spike of darkened ice shot up stabbing straight through the bandit holding you down. You easily broke out of his grip and looked at the other bandits. "Kill him!" the leader commanded.<em>

_Bandits charged you and you formed two blades in your hands using your powers, you charged them head on, they were almost helpless against you. The first one tried to swing at you, but you simply cut off that arm before stabbing his heart. _

_The second bandit tried to use a sneak attack, but you heard him coming and you dropped one of your swords and quick turned around and grabbed him neck. You stared into his terrified eyes while yours began to glow. He flesh looked cold and his body began to frost over and his eyes went misty. You tighten your grip and the was a snap and the bandit fell to the ground his frozen head sliding away from now being separated from his body._

_You turned around to the last two bandits that charged you. You dropped the other sword and more darkened ice began to form around your hands. When your felt it was enough your hands shot forward and blasted both of them in the heart, exactly what you were aiming for. The ice was in their body, you willed it to spread. Their flesh began to turn blue and their hair started to turn white. You continued to do this until they were nothing but statues of ice, but you weren't done yet. You focused and the ice began to crack, with a loud ring the statues shattered sending shards of ice in several directions._

* * *

><p><em>You turned your attention to the bandit's leader, he looked terrified. Your now ice blue eyes narrowed at him and a wind blue putting out all the firs leaving the ruins in darkness. Then your ice began to form bring a light blue light into the room. Then something else began to form in your hands, it wasn't ice. It was dark and looked far more deadly. It was darkness.<em>

_The darkness in your hands began to build, "RAAAHHH!" you roared before shooting your hands forward and the dark energy surged out of your hands and impacted the center of the leader's chest. His veins began to show and his flesh turned grey. His grey flesh began to crack and he soon turned into a dusty skeleton wearing tattered rags._

* * *

><p><em>Breathing heavily you looked at the area around you. Did you really just do that? You then remembered about your father. You ran to wear his body lay. You tried to look for any sign that he was alive, you found none. Tears began to form and ice began to form all around your and you cried in the empty ruins. You felt rage envelop your body and you threw your head back and roared in pain and anger ice and darkness flying everywhere.<em>

* * *

><p>Shouting you sat up breathing heavily in a cold sweat. Now you knew what that memory was, it was the day your father died, and the day you discovered your powers of ice <em>and<em> darkness. Sometimes your called it 'corrupted ice' other time you called it 'frozen darkness'.

You were the only one that survived. You brought your father's body back to the castle and sent more guards to collect the other bodies. Your mother was heartbroken at the news of losing her husband. She became depressed and one day she died in her sleep. She was in perfect health… she just lost the will to live.

* * *

><p>You looked over at the open window. You got out of bed and went in front of it. The wind felt cold, the sweat on your skin made it even more so, but you didn't mind it. The cold never bothered you anyway. You looked up at the sky and saw there was still a few hours left until sunrise. You looked over at the dummies, there was no chance of you going back to sleep. You went over to the dummies to pass the time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**And that's a wrap, boy you sure have gone through a lot. At least you have a day with the royal family to look forward to.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want to thanks all of you that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mandalorians rock: Yep he certainly did, I'm glad you enjoy my work and I hope you stick around.<strong>

**Thepainthatneversleeps: Yep this story shows great promise, but you need to stick around in order to find out just how much promise this story holds. And as for the last bit… well I won't say anything about it, because that would be telling.**

**Draconus S: Yep, your power is pretty awesome, and I bet you think that it's even more awesome after reading this chapter don't ya?**

**Stylin80: Very interesting indeed, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Tigersharkhunter22: Yeah actually the ebony armor of Skyrim is what I based it off of, so I'm pretty glade you made that connection.**

**Solux: Yes he did, unfortunately you won't teach him, trust me he doesn't want powers like yours. We don't want a small Marshmellow running around. So you want another **_**Dark Knight Rises**_** reference?**

**Male Reader: Is everything about this some kind of a joke to you? I work my ass off to give you readers these chapters and all you have to say is that? Yeah I deleted your last review because I didn't want to look at that stupid shit every time I checked the reviews and I'll do it again if you do it again. And I might discontinue this story if it keeps up. You need to do what Elsa does; Let… it… GO! These 'lies' I'm spreading about you on the internet talk about how you have total badass powers over ice and darkness and that you saved the royal family from a wanted rapist and that eventually you'll have one of Disney's ironically hottest female characters. And you want me to stop posting those lies? … That is just sad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's about all I have to say, be sure to leave a review telling me what you think.<strong>

**Until next time Ice Demon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	6. In the Town

**Welcome back to another chapter of your adventure.**

**This story has gotten over 2,500 views, let's see if we can raise that number up, tell your friends about this story if you think they'll like it.**

**Yeah you'll probably just read the chapter and then not do anything afterwards, except maybe leave a review.**

**Well enough of my rambling, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Frozen.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>You were mercilessly beating the dummy in front of you with one strong blow after another when there was a knock at your door, "Sir (YN)?" It was Kai's voice.

"Yeah?" you said slightly winded from the series of attacks.

"Sorry if I woke you." He apologized.

"No, I've been up for hours." You said before punching the dummy's face with a powerful blow.

"Alright then, well the queen sent me to tell you to get ready." Kai said.

"Okay, thanks Kai," you said and you heard footsteps walking away from the door. You walked into the washroom knowing you couldn't go out all sweaty from practicing like that.

* * *

><p>After washing you walked out of the washroom to find a set of clothes waiting for you. It was the same as the clothes you would wear under your armor except they looked better made for colder weather. The (FC) shirt had long sleeves was slightly thicker and felt softer. You put on the black pants and the boots. Before you could put on the shirt there was a knock at the door, "It's open." You said as you pulled the shirt (or was is a sweater?) over your head and put it on. It was a snug fit, but still allowed a bit of free movement and it kind of accented your toned body.

The door opened and Anna stepped inside, "Oh good you're ready." She said, Anna was wearing a winter dress and her hair was in two braids. "C'mon let's go." Chuckling you followed the strawberry blonde.

* * *

><p>The entire way to the gates Anna was rambling about all the stuff she and Elsa wanted to show you, "Wait, what?" you said, "Elsa's coming with us?"<p>

Anna dismissed your surprised, "Yeah, she was able to get some time off. Actually the whole thing was her idea." The fact that you were going to spend the day with the queen made you slightly nervous, but when you got into the courtyard, Elsa wasn't anywhere to be seen, "Hm, I guess Elsa's still getting ready. Don't worry just stay here and I'll go get her." Without waiting for you to respond she turned around and ran away. You sighed and sat down on the edge of the closest fountain.

* * *

><p>Elsa was looking at herself in the mirror, and she was having a confusing problem. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't make her hair look good enough. She had gone into town before, but she had never worried about her appearance <em>this <em>much before. Was it because she was going to spend the day with you? No that couldn't be it… right?

A knock at her door brought Elsa out of her thoughts and made her jump, "Come in Anna." She said, she'd recognize that knock anywhere. She could use her sister right now.

"Elsa are you ready?" Anna said coming in, "Oh… judging from the look of your hair I'd say no." Elsa hair was looking close to what hers looked like after she woke up. Anna giggled looking at it.

"Not funny Anna," Elsa said with a sigh, "I need help." She admitted.

Anna smiled playfully, "You want to knock (Y/N) off his feet don't you?" Elsa blushed and Anna giggled, "Don't worry I'm we can do something," Anna thought for a minute, "oh I got it!" she said before grapping Elsa's hairbrush and getting to work.

* * *

><p>You were waiting in the courtyard, which was incredibly boring. You were entertaining yourself by making small spheres of ice circle one of your hands. You knew it was risky, but there was no one around so you didn't worry too much. The sound of the door opening made you jump and the spheres of ice fell to the floor and breaking when they hit the ground. You turned to the door and was sent into a daze when you saw Elsa.<p>

She was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, alight brown belt wrapped around her waist and a dark blue, possibly purple skirt that went to her ankles. What surprised you the most was her hair. It wasn't in a bun, or in a braid. It was… down. It was straight, but there was a slight wave to it and it fell perfectly onto her shoulders and almost fell to her waist in the longest parts.

Elsa wasn't making eye contact with you, her hands were clasped in front of her and she looked almost shy, "Whoa," you said, "Elsa you look different, a good different. I mean you just look… wow." Elsa slightly blushed.

"Thank you," she said, "not too bad yourself." She said.

Anna looked at you and Elsa, she couldn't help but notice how cute you two looked together, "Okay guys c'mon let's go." She said grabbing your right arm and Elsa's left and pulling the two of you towards the town.

* * *

><p>The first thing you noticed about the town was how it was decorated, "Is the whole Winter Ball thing a bit of a holiday?" you asked.<p>

Anna looked around, "This is the Winter Festival, the Winter Ball is just one of the events of it." she explained.

"So Elsa, what do you think we should do first?" you asked her, there wasn't a response. You looked over and Elsa and saw her looking at a festival booth, her eyes were looking at what you think was a necklace. A pendant you think it was. "Elsa?" you said a little louder, and she seemed to come out of a daze.

"Oh sorry," she apologized while putting some of her hair behind her ear; she started to walk towards a tavern. You looked towards the stand again before following the girls.

* * *

><p>You sat down at the table, but a shouting caught your attention. You turned to see a bulky man with several tattoos decorating his arms and a long beard. Several people were surrounding him with someone sitting across from him. From the look of the drinks in front of them, It was a drinking contest. The tattooed guy won after his opponent passed out.<p>

The bearded guy slammed his mug on the table and collected his winnings on the table, "No one beats me," he said in a strong sailor's accent, "no one can beat Silas Headstrong!" he boasted. You narrowed your eyes, you couldn't stand cocky bastards.

You stood up, "(Y/N), don't do it," Elsa said putting a hand on your shoulder, "do you know who he is?"

"Of course I do," you said turning towards her, "he's the jump I'm going to plow into the ground." You added then you walked towards the table.

* * *

><p>When you pushed your way into the crowd, you got to the table, "You want a challenge, how about me?" you asked. Silas looked you over before laughing others joined him.<p>

"I'm afraid you aren't suited for this kind of game kid," you responded by placing some money on the table, Silas' eyebrows raised, "but I can make exceptions." He said placing more money on the table.

You looked at the money, "How about we raise the stakes a little?" you said, "We do this using the strongest drinks, and you throw in the winnings of your last three games." Silas considered it for a moment, and then he looked over your shoulder before smiling.

"Alright then, but if _I _win, I get to take your little girlfriend out for the rest of the day." He said pointing a finger. You turned around to see him pointing at a blushing Elsa.

You turned towards Silas, "Deal." You said sealing the agreement. He had no idea what he was getting into.

Silas smirked, "Bartender, get us some of your strongest drinks, but not too many," He said before putting more money on the table, "It's going to be a short game." Your eyes narrowed, there was no way you were going to lose. Not when your day with Elsa was on the line, plus, you had big plans for the money you were going to win.

* * *

><p>Elsa couldn't believe this, was she some sort of a prize or something? "(YN) you better win this." She said silently. Anna was watching you as the drinks were placed on the table thinking the same thing her sister was.

* * *

><p>When the drinks were placed in between you two the game began. One by one the small cups were emptied. You felt the strong taste of the drink, but nothing else. The darkness of your body would destroy any sickness and or additional affect you got before it could affect you. You couldn't get sick and you couldn't get drunk, after your kingdom was taken you tried to drown your sorrows, but nothing no matter how strong would affect you in anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>Silas drained his tenth cup and looked at you as you downed yours, "You can really hold your drink down kid, I respect that." This time Silas downed two drinks, you did too. Silas was surprised you were still conscious, "Bartender, bring us a few more rounds." His tone was slightly slurred, you tried not to smirk.<p>

* * *

><p>You weren't sure how many rounds it took, you lost track after 17, but Silas was finally showing signs that he was getting close to going unconscious. Silas downed another round and you followed. You heard a few people question whether or not you were human.<p>

* * *

><p>Anna watched the competition with astonishment, sure she had never drank that stuff before, but she was sure that you should be on the floor passed out. Was it because of the powers Olaf told her about?<p>

* * *

><p>"I… refuse… to lose." Silas said in a drunken tone. His hand went all over the table before his hand closed around the bottle you were using to refill the shots. You opened you mouth to say something, but he started to down the bottle's contents. While he was drinking he fell to the side and onto the ground the bottle falling out of his hands and spilling on the unconscious Silas.<p>

You looked over his form, "Looks like I win." You said and the response was several cheers and you grabbed the money of the table. You walked to the bartender, "So how much for the drinks?" you said.

He shook his head, "On the house, I've been trying to get rid of him for quite some time. You've done me a great service." You nodded your thanks before walking back to Elsa and Anna.

"Let's get out of here and find something to get the taste of that stuff out of my mouth." You said, the three of you walked out of the tavern, "Actually I have an idea," You said taking a small bit of your winnings and handing it to the girls, "take this and go get some chocolate." You could use something sweet after that experience, and you needed some time alone to do the rest of your plan.

Anna nodded, probably excited at the idea of chocolate, "Okay, c'mon Elsa." She said grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her away. As she left you couldn't help but admire her loose hair almost flowing behind her. You looked to the stand Elsa was looking at earlier.

* * *

><p>"Did you see the way (YN) took those drinks like they were nothing?" Anna asked her sister as they were on their way to the chocolate place.

"Yeah it was weird." She commented.

"I know, I mean I thought he was pretty strange after what Olaf told me a few days ago-" Anna said and Elsa cut her off.

"What wait," she asked, "what did Olaf tell you?"

* * *

><p>You walked away from the stand and sat down on a nearby bench and looked down at your hand, which was holding what you just bought. It was a necklace made of white gold. The white gold chain was attached to a snowflake made from the same materials as the chain decorating the snowflake were several small white diamonds that made it sparkle in the light and set into the center of the snowflake was a circular aquamarine.<p>

You put the necklace in your pocket when you hear and smell something familiar, "What is it Kristoff?" you said before looking up. Sure enough the blonde mountain man was standing not too far away from you.

"How did you know it was me?" he said sitting beside you.

You chuckled, "There's only one person with two feet that smells that much like a reindeer." You said.

"Looks like my family is right," Kristoff grumbled, "so what are you doing here in town? I thought you'd be in the training grounds torturing the troops."

You gave a sarcastic laugh, "Ha ha, very funny." You said, "I'm here with Anna and Elsa, they're showing me around the town, they're just getting some chocolate."

Kristoff chuckled, "Then you might be waiting for a while if you sent Anna to get some." Both of you laughed.

* * *

><p>Elsa was surprised when Anna finished explaining, "I mean Olaf may just have been imagining things, but if he wasn't…" Anna said slightly trailing off. Elsa had a hard time believing it, sure you were abnormal, but Elsa never would've suspected that you had powers.<p>

"Let's get the chocolate and go back to (Y/N)." Elsa said.

* * *

><p>You laughed, "Olaf seriously called you a 'funky looking donkey'?" you asked Kristoff and the Ice Harvester was wondering why he ever told you anything.<p>

"Kristoff!" a familiar bubbly voice called out. You and Kristoff turned to see that Anna and Elsa were back. Kristoff stood up just in time to be almost knocked over by his wife in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're here." she said.

Elsa walked next to you when you stood up, she handed you a bar of chocolate, "Thanks," you said giving her a smile and accepting the treat, "very sweet of you." You said making a small joke that she giggled at. You found her laugh very cute and you found yourself smiling. Elsa was on her way to melting your frozen heart.

"Hey guys," Anna called out and you turned your attention to her, "Why don't we go ice skating?"

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**So it looks like your first date with Elsa is going along pretty smoothly, you have power **_**over**_** ice, but just how coordinated are you **_**on**_** the ice. We'll find out with the next chapter.**

**Man the last chapter got so many reviews, it's awesome! Keep them coming keep them coming.**

* * *

><p><strong>TCKing12: Well I'm glad this story has captured your attention and continues to capture it, let's hope I'll be able to continue doing that.<strong>

**Draconus S: Well good, I hope this chapter was able to let this story as you say 'get better and better'. Yep it's pretty sad, and you'll find out who the voice is… eventually. It felt good to let out a little frustration.**

**Maldalorians rock: So it would seem, but who knows. We have only known him for only one chapter.**

**Male Reader: … Okay I think we need to start things over a bit. If you're going to leave a review, say when you're using sarcasm, because yeah it is that hard to detect it on the internet(what do you expect it is just words on a screen to us and in a world controlled by technology we have a habit of taking them seriously). I do lighten up, just not after staying up late writing these stories, but I'll make you a deal. You point out the sarcasm and I'll try to lighten up. Deal?**

**Setrothehedgehog: I've looked over your ideas and I do see the potential of a few of them. Maybe I'll actually write one of them if I can form a good plot.**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan: I must say your name is hard to type. I'm glad you enjoy this story(and others like it), and you're not the only one looking for stories like this every day. Why do you think I decided to write my own?**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: You have no one to blame but yourself. It is an Elsa x READER story, so anything related to (Y/N) hurting Elsa is(in retrospect) your fault, when you say 'Alternate me' you have no idea just how 'alternate' you can be. We'll just have to wait a see though.**

**Phantress222014: Well I plan to don't worry, just as long as people like you keep reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all I have to say.<strong>

**Until next time Ice Demon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**

* * *

><p><strong>PS- Anybody of you interested in seeing Elsa's hair-down look(pretty much how see looks in this chapter)? If so here's a link that can actually take you to an Image of her.<br>s – media – cache - ak0 . pinimg 736x / 5b / 8b / 5b / 5b8b5b1d7144ce6d758146ec90939482 . j p g**

**Just be sure to remove the spaces.**


	7. An Ice Demon

**And I'm back, on man I'm on fire with this story… did anybody else see the irony of the statement I just said?**

**Well before we begin I'm going to say that you're in for a huge surprise, what will happen in this chapter will amaze, surprise, and cause you to swear your head off at me.**

**With that being said let's just to the chapter.**

**Last we left off you were on a bit of a date with Elsa, and Anna was there too. You won a drinking contest thanks to your powers and after buying Elsa a necklace, that you still need to give to her, Anna had the idea to go ice skating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, only the stuff in this story that wasn't part of the movie.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>you knew they were hiding something, Anna and Elsa were hiding something, or they suspected something. Either possibility was a bad one in your case, and possibly in theirs too. Anna had told you the way to a frozen lake nearby and you decided to run ahead.<p>

* * *

><p>When you were out of sight Kristoff turned toward the girls, "Okay what's going on, you two look a little… well actually I don't know how to describe it, but I think (YN) has something to do with it."

"It's just something Olaf told me about (Y/N)," Anna said, "something about him having powers."

This came as a surprise to Kristoff, then something occurred to him, "Was it a few days ago that Olaf saw his powers?" he asked, they nodded, "About an hour before sunset?" they nodded again, "Olaf mentioned they were black possibly?"

Now Anna was surprised, "How did you know that?" Kristoff didn't answer he just turned around and walked in the direction you went in. Could it be possible? That the darkness Pabbie told about… was in _you_?

* * *

><p>You stood at the edge of the frozen lake, you couldn't remember the last time you went ice skating. You could clearly remember a time when you were on ice. You were running from a squad of Weaseltown soldiers and to make a quick getaway you ran across a river your footsteps freezing the water. It'll be interesting being on the ice without the urge to get away from something as fast as possible.<p>

You brushed your messy platinum blonde hair out of your eyes and your mind drifted to what was in your pocket, you still needed to find an opportunity to give it to her, "(Y/N)!" you turned around ready to strangle someone, but you calmed down. It was Olaf.

"Hey Olaf," you said as the small snowman approached, "what's up?"

Olaf looked up, "The sky?" he said as if he was unsure. You laughed at his response.

"Yes it is," you said looking up as well, "I'm waiting for the others, Anna had the idea to go ice skating."

"Ice skating," he said his eyes widening before his smile grew wide, "I love ice skating, not as much as I love summer, but it's pretty close." A snowman that loved summer? That was a new one. It was then that the others caught up to us. "Yay! Everyone's here, let's get skating." Olaf said before jumping onto the ice.

* * *

><p>You were getting used to being on the ice, mainly because of the literal ice skates Elsa made for you, but you were getting the hang of it. At least that's what you thought before you slipped and face planted on the ice. You got into a kneeling position to the sound of the girls giggling. You tried to get on your feet, but that only resulted in you falling on your butt.<p>

Elsa, still slightly giggling, went over to you, "You need a hand?" she said a slight smile on her face, she was holding a hand out to you.

You shook you head, "I don't want to throw you off balance." You said as you struggled to get to your own feet. You were able to, but for only a few seconds and then you started wobbling again, you started to fall, but Elsa grabbed you hand so you could better balance yourself, but that only resulted in you pulling Elsa down with you.

You fell on the ice with a grunt, and at first you were confused at the sudden weight on top of you, but then you looked up to see Elsa's crystal blue eyes staring into your ice blue ones. You immediately helped her off of you blushing in embarrassment, "I told you I would throw you off balance." You said refusing to look at her.

Elsa tucked some of the hair covering her face behind her ear, "It's fine," she said as she got up onto her knees.

"Can you take these skates off?" you asked her, "I want to see if that helps me be more coordinated on the ice." She nodded and the ice on your feet vanished, you could've easily made them disappear yourself, but your powers were still a secret you intended to keep. You got to your feet and helped Elsa up to hers.

* * *

><p>A little while passed and now that the skates were going you were having full coordination on the ice. "Wow (YN) you're doing pretty good." Anna said as she skated up to you, you were guessing that she was still getting used to skating, because she was slightly wobbling, but still was able to keep her balance.

"Anna you really shouldn't be over here," you said, "the ice is pretty thin."

She raised an eyebrow, "So why are you over here?"

"Touché," you said, "alright I'm going over there." You said as you moved to where everyone else was. Anna smiled as was about to follow you when she heard and felt a cracking beneath her. You heard it too, you turned around, the ice around Anna feet was cracking, "Anna, don't move," She nodded, "Anna, this may seem crazy, but when I tell you to. I want you to jump." Anna's eyes showed she was terrified, "Trust me," you said.

She nodded, "Okay," she said, you began to focus of the ice skates.

"Now," you said and the skates broke and Anna jumped up. The ice she was standing one broke, reacting quickly, and on pure instinct. A hand shot forward and a blast of dark tinted ice came out of your hand and refroze the ice. She landed on the ice and looked at you with shock, but it was short lived because the impact broke the ice again. This ice she fell into the freezing cold water.

"Anna!" you called out you heard Elsa and Kristoff say the same thing, but you were the only close enough to do anything so you took a deep breath and dived into the water.

* * *

><p>The water bit at your body, but you didn't feel the cold. You looked around and saw Anna's sinking form. You swam down to get her. When you got down to her, her eyes were halfway closed. Bubbles were leaving her mouth, she was out of breath. You knew that she only have a few seconds before she went unconscious and only a minute and a half after that she would die due to the cold. You knew what you could do to help, but you hoped Kristoff wouldn't kill you for it.<p>

Anna's eyes widened slightly as your lips pressed against hers, but then she felt the oxygen you were blowing into her lungs. When you gave enough you pulled you lips away and Anna closed her mouth to keep the oxygen you gave her. With one arm wrapped around her you started to swim up to the surface. You and Anna broke the surface to find the others waiting.

"Sven," you called out to the reindeer, "quick pull us out." Sven lowered his head and you grabbed one of his antlers and Sven pulled you out and you kept your grip on Anna strong as she was lifted out of the water along with you. You put Anna on Sven's back, "Get her to the infirmary, she's bound to have a slight case of hypothermia." You said. Kristoff and Olaf went with Sven and carried Anna away.

"What about you?" Elsa asked she was concerned about you.

"I'm fine," you said, "I just need to dry off." Kristoff looked behind him and saw Elsa extending a hand, this time you actually accepted it and she helped you up. You walked away and Kristoff watched you leave. If the darkness Pabbie talked about was in you… how was it you could be so selfless. Kristoff continued walking to the infirmary, that one question still on his mind.

* * *

><p>Elsa looked to the broken ice, she could've sworn she saw you refreeze the ice before Anna broke through it. Then she felt something in her hand, she looked down and saw you put something in her hand. She opened her hand and gasped, it was the necklace she was looking at earlier. She looked up and saw you were almost out of sight. She ran after you.<p>

* * *

><p>If it weren't for the fact that you were totally nervous, you would've congratulated yourself for sneaking the necklace into Elsa's hand. Now you just wanted to get to your room before the Ice Queen noticed, "(YN)!" well so much for that plan. You turned around, Elsa was there, she held up a hand, the necklace was dangling from her hand, "Did you give me this?" she asked. You looked at the sparkling snowflake, then you looked at the necklace she was holding.

"Yeah, I saw you looking at it earlier, and I had a bit of money thanks to Silas. I thought I'd put that money to good use." You said with a slight shrug., "You want me to put it on?" she nodded and handed you the necklace. She turned around and held her hair up to make it easier for you to put it on. You clipped the white gold chain. Elsa turned around and she fixed up her hair, it was now perfectly framing the snowflake necklace.

"Thank you." She said. You would've said more, but before you could Elsa stepped forward and kissed you on the cheek. Your cheeks went bright red and you took a step back out of surprise.

"Well," you said trying your best not to stutter, "as much as I enjoy your company Queen Elsa, I need to get into a dry set of clothes." Without saying anything more you turned around.

"(Y/N) one more thing," Elsa said from behind, "try not to kill anyone at the Winter Ball tonight." You turned you head around.

You knew she was playing around, "I'll try my best," you said honestly before turning around and walking away.

* * *

><p>You came out of your room completely dry and in a fresh outfit, you could hear arguing, you followed the sound to find Kai and Lucifer, "I am a price, I deserve a better room. One that isn't next to that bodyguard's. He trains far too loudly I swear it's like the Battle for Narnia in there."<p>

"Well Prince Lucifer, I'm sure we can allow a room change for you." Kai said, but you could see he was finding Lucifer's complaints so not worth his time.

He nodded, "Yes, perhaps you could get me a room closer to the queen's." he said and you answered for Kai.

"Not happening," you said stepping into view. Lucifer looked ready to speak, "I don't give a damn about your 'prince' title, and while we're on that subject. If King Xavier were still alive the Kingdom of Frostridge would be in far better hands."

Lucifer scoffed, "And what would you know, if Xavier was really as great of a ruler of you say he was he wouldn't have been killed so easily by the bandits in those ruins," You grabbed Lucifer by his jacket.

"Listen you son of a…" you stopped, "How did you know he was killed by bandits?" you said, the people of Frostridge knew he died in the ruins, but only you and your mother knew it was bandits that killed him. Something flashed in Lucifer's eyes and he steeled himself, got out of your grasp and dusted himself off.

"Watch yourself, another wrong move and I may declare war on Arendelle." He said before walking away. You narrowed your eyes at Lucifer's retreating, you were really going to have a hard time breaking your promise about not killing anyone at the ball tonight.

* * *

><p>You looked yourself in the mirror at the fancy clothes the royal family provided for you. You were wearing a white jacket over a (FC) vest, a grey shirt and a blue cravat, grey pants and black boots. "Not bad (Y/N), not bad at all." You said, then to complete the outfit you put on your family's ring and put a belt with your sword and scabbard attached to it. "Time to go to work." You said going to the door. Your mind was on Lucifer, **'Hissssss.' **You stopped, but you shook it off and opened the door and went down to the ballroom.

* * *

><p>Elsa was greeting the several party guests, and so was Anna. Both of them were wearing the outfits they wore to Elsa's coronation party.. Elsa was happy that she was able to recover in time for the ball, she had been looking forward to it for weeks. "Your highnesses," a familiar voice said. It was you.<p>

"Hey (Y/N)!" Anna said happily, Elsa only slightly nodded her head. You noticed that Elsa was wearing the necklace you gave her.

You bowed slightly, "You both look beautiful." You said complimenting them. Elsa blushed a little and so did Anna.

"Thanks, so do you," Anna said, then she caught herself, "well you don't look beautiful, you look good, just not that kind of good. I'm not helping am I?" she said.

You chuckled, "Don't worry Princess Anna, I know what you meant." You said to reassure her. Price Lucifer walked by you purposed fully bumping you with his shoulder. Narrowing your eyes you walked away not wanting to make a scene.

* * *

><p>A bit of time passed and you were always watching the people that approached Elsa, you tried to distract yourself with the snacks. There was a lot of chocolate, no surprise there. You put a piece of chocolate in your mouth, "So why are you dancing with Elsa?" the sound of Anna's question almost made you choke on your chocolate. You turned to the princess, "It's a simple question (YN)."

You swallowed the chocolate, "Well… um…" you couldn't think of a good reason.

Anna nodded, "I see, well you better act quickly. That Lucifer guy is getting persistent." You looked over to see Lucifer talking to Elsa.

* * *

><p>Elsa was really close to freezing Lucifer solid, "Lucifer I told you, I appreciate the offer, but I don't dance."<p>

Lucifer wasn't going to give up, he grabbed her hand, "Don't worry your highness, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Elsa tried to get her hand out of his grip. She succeeded, but Lucifer tried to grab it again, but instead a cold iron grip grabbed his wrist. Lucifer to find himself looking into your cold gaze.

"Did you hear the queen? She said no," you said. Lucifer punched the side of your face and you stumbled back. You growled at Lucifer.

"How dare you treat me like that." Lucifer said, "You don't have the right to order me around like that. I am the prince of Frostridge."

"No you aren't." you said getting angrier by the second.

"And what would you know," he responded, "you're nothing but a criminal that always hides the truth from everyone around you." You froze for a second, and that brief second allowed Lucifer to kick you back into the snack table. You tried to steady yourself, but you only pulled the tablecloth on top of you, "Worthless." You heard Lucifer scoff.

* * *

><p>"<strong>He'ssss the one that knowssssss nothing."<strong> A familiar snake-like voice said in your head,** "Who you are, and what your capable of." **You found yourself agreeing with the voice, **"Show them, show who you **_**really **_**are. Jusssst let go!" **your eyes clenched shut, when they opened again they were different. Your pupils were now reptilian slits and the color of your eyes was now colder and more intense and you felt your body begin to change.

* * *

><p>Lucifer approached the tablecloth you were under as you got to your feet. Lucifer laughed and was about to strike you again, but you literally beat him to the punch by turning around and slamming for fist into his chest. a few cracks were heard and Lucifer flew across the room. The wind outside howled loudly and it burst through the windows putting out all the fire and sending the room into a state of darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>Then it was lit up by Elsa's ice magic. She looked over at you and you looked like you were in pain. Your body was clenching up and you were ripping at you clothes. You fled into the shadow of the room and you felt your body grow, your skin became something else and your nails were extending into claws and you collapsed to the ground as your legs changed.<p>

Several sounds of pain, ripping, and roaring tore through the darkness. The wind continued to howl, but then it just stopped. The only sound in the room were deep shuddering breaths that sent chills into everyone in the room.

* * *

><p>Pabbie gasped and stumbled, "Pabbie," Bulda said helping the troll shaman to his feet, "what is it?"<p>

"The darkness," he said looking up at the sky it was darkening and clouds were beginning to form, "It's taken hold."

* * *

><p>Some of the lights in the room slowly came back lighting up part of the room. People looked to where you went, the only thing there was a set of ripped clothes and a broken sword. A chilling laugh cut the silence and everyone turned to a portion of the room that wasn't lit. From the darkness two reptilian ice blue eyes opened, <strong>"Foolsssss, you clearly didn't sssssee you exxxxactly you were dealing with." <strong>A snake-like voice that was mixed with your said. You came out of the shadows scaring everyone in the room, you had changed.

* * *

><p>You had grown a little bigger. Your build was the same, but your entire body was covered in dark blue snake scales with swirling stripes of silver and white, your back was slightly hunched. Your neck was longer and your head had more resemblance to a snake's, you still had hair, but it was more snow white than platinum blonde. Every few seconds a black tongue snaked out of your lipless mouth. Your arms were much longer and more muscled, your long fingers had long bone white claws that scratched the floor every time you pushed yourself forward. Your entire lower half of your body was gone, in its place was a long and powerful snake tail.<p>

* * *

><p>You moved forward by crawling with your powerful arms and slithering with your tail. Everywhere your clawed hands were placed and patch of spreading ice formed, <strong>"Ssssstill think I'm worthlesssssss now?" <strong>you hissed at them.

Lucifer got up and stared at what you had become, he was terrified, "Monster, demon!" he shouted, "Kill him!" the guards reacted by pulling out crossbows and other weapon. You gave a chilling laugh, but it was cut short by a bolt slicing your shoulder. You hissed in pain and the wound frosted over. When the ice faded the wound was gone. Then you moved forward knocking guards down with your tail and with powerful back hands. Some were even blow away by powerful icy winds that came out of your hands.

* * *

><p>"(YN)!" you turned your monstrous head and raised a clawed hand and almost blasted corrupted ice at who spoke, but you stopped when you saw that it was Elsa and Anna looking at you with terrified expressions. You lowered your hand. The girls saw your eyes soften a little, but they steeled again when you roared in pain.

You turned to see Lucifer stabbing a sword into your tail, you sucked in a deep breath and your long neck quivered and started to extend and soon your head and neck looked similar to that of a hooded cobra, then your mouth shot open revealing a set of needle point teeth and two monstrous fangs and you let out a sound that made everyone fall to their knees and cover their ears. They weren't just heard you roar and shriek, they heard screams of pain and sadness. Darkness began to swirl around you.

Everyone around you started to fall unconscious one by one until everyone in the room was asleep. You looked around and you came to realization. Breathing heavily you turned to the windows, you went to the largest one and broke through. You had to get away and quickly. The darkness around you was starting to rise and go into the sky above you, but you didn't see it happen.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna woke up the same time as everyone else did, "Anna are you alright?" Elsa asked her sister.<p>

"No," she said thinking about what just happened.

"Queen Elsa," Kemp said, "you need to see this."

* * *

><p>Elsa looked at the sky, there were dark clouds covering it, and the sky was dark, "Queen Elsa, the sun was supposed to have risen hours ago, there are no stars and the moon isn't out."<p>

"That demon has cursed this land," Lucifer said, "he broke several of my ribs, and now he's sent us into an eternal darkness. We have to find him and kill him." he said pushing his way through the crowd.

"No," Elsa said, "(Y/N) didn't mean any of this, and he isn't a demon."

"Elsa's right," Anna said and Lucifer looked at them like they were crazy.

"Did you see that thing?" he said, "if that isn't a demon I don't want to know what is."

"Listen, I know (Y/N)," Anna said, "he wouldn't do any of this on purpose, and if anyone's going to bring (Y/N) back. It'll be me and Elsa."

"What!" Kemp said, "Princess Anna, I don't think that's a good idea."

"No she's right," Elsa said, "we need to bring (Y/N) back, but we're the only people he knows. To send anyone else would only push him away even more."

Kemp looked at the royal family before sighing, "Very well, but are you sure you can trust him?"

"He's save my life three times in the past two weeks," Anna said, "there's no way he would hurt us."

* * *

><p>About half an hour later the girls had changed into more travel worthy outfits and found Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. Kristoff was hooking Sven to the sled and Elsa was talking to Dagmar and Kemp, "I'm putting you two in charge of Arendelle,"<p>

"On my honor," Dagmar said, "I will look after your home until you return." Kemp made a similar promise and Elsa climbed into the sled.

"So where should we look for (Y/N)?" Olaf asked.

Kristoff climbed in, "We need to go see Grand Pabbie," everyone gave him curious looks, "He could sense the magic inside (Y/N) from a far distance, he may be able to sense where he is. Hang on." Kristoff said whipping Sven's reins and he pulled them forward.

* * *

><p>Dagmar and Kemp watched them leave, "I hope they'll be able to do this." Dagmar said.<p>

"Shouldn't we send some soldiers after (Y/N)?" Kemp said, "They might need protection."

Dagmar wanted to refuse, but there was a high possibility of you getting hurt if you turned into that demon again, "Set up a squad of our strongest fighters and trackers." Dagmar said looking at the darkened winter around him, "We need to protect them from that ice demon."

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**Man this is my longest chapter yet, so what did you think? It looks like there's a literal demonic side to your powers of corrupted ice.**

**I sure twisted thing up with this chapter didn't I?**

**Now before I get to the reviews I have a question for all of you: Should I use Frozen song parodies in this? Because I have a few ideas, but it is your story.**

**Now for the reviews, that I greatly appreciate.**

* * *

><p><strong>NTYTekHTTYDFan: Well we'll just have to wait and see how things turn out between you and Lucifer, and from the looks of things there's more to Lucifer's family's rise to power than what he said.<strong>

**Draconus S: Kristoff definitely put two and two together, and it's only left him a little confused about you.**

**Stylin80: I'm glad you enjoy them, unfortunately it can't stay like that forever. Don't always expect a quick update.**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: Well she definitely knows now, and I'm sure saving your sister from drowning and dying of hypothermia should make up for you hurting her. And there's plenty of it to go around, I'm surprised more people don't write about Elsa with her hair down.**

**Shawn Raven: From what you read in this chapter you can do far more than that. Glad you're enjoying the events of the story.**

**TCKing12: Well you read for yourself what happened, and I'm sure it was satisfying.**

**Guest: I'll try my best.**

**Danny Nightshade: Well I'm sure each update makes you love it even more.**

**Setrothehedgehog: I'm thankful for your ideas, and I think I could do some of them. That is if I find a good plot to fit them. I think I could use that Elsa mermaid idea, and yeah it's inspired by Pitch's line "What goes together better than cold and dark?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for the reviews, be sure to keep them coming.<strong>

**Until next time Ice Demon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	8. Wolves and Fixer Uppers

**Welcome back you twisted creation from the cold frozen abyss to another story of your adventure.**

**Last time we left off you had finished your date with Elsa, saved Anna from drowning and/or dying of hypothermia. You learned something that has you beginning to suspect something about Lucifer. You were enjoying the Winter Ball, but after a confrontation with Lucifer you got angry. Then result… the most demonic part of your corrupted ice showed itself, you had turned into an ice demon. You went on a rampage and released a darkness that sent Arendelle into an eternal darkness. Realizing what you had done you ran away wanting to get away from all of them. Elsa, Anna and the rest of the gang have gone after you with the hopes of bringing you back, but they're not the only ones that have gone after you.**

**Wow that was actually a pretty long recap, well that's all you need to know as of right now so let's get to the story shall we.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>You were rushing through the wilds still in your demonic form, but you were feeling yourself slowly turn back. So you did your best to put as much distance between you and Arendelle as you could. You had already put a fair amount of distance between you and Arendelle and you had only been moving for less than an hour.<p>

* * *

><p>You fell to the ground as you felt your tail split into two legs again and then the transformation seemed to quicken. Your neck shortened as did your arms and your skin tingled as the scale sunk back into your body. You shakily got onto your hands and knees, you were out of that form, but you were also naked. You crawled over to the shadows of a tree, in the darkness of the shadow you felt your strength return. You focused and a familiar dark substance began to crawl up your body.<p>

You stood up again wearing a set of clothes made from your dark powers. You were wearing a shirt similar to a ninja's robe, your pants were loose enough to provide free movement, but still tight enough that they wouldn't get in your way. You had boots on and there was a hooded cloak wrapped around your shoulders. Everything you were wearing was pitch black.

You stood up straight, pulled the hood over your head casting a dark shadow over your face and then pulled some of the loose fabric of your cloak at your neck and pulled it up so that it covered the bottom half of your face. You had to keep moving.

* * *

><p>You only remembered glimpses of what happened while you were in your other form, but you still hear the screams of terror and the few flashes you did remember weren't the most pleasant. You pushed through the forest and found yourself at a grassy clearing that was layered in some places and rocky in others. It seemed untouched by the surrounding winter, you looked up at the northern lights swirling above the valley. It was almost the only source of light in the night.<p>

You pulled down your hood and the fabric covering your face, this seemed like as good of a place as any to take a rest. You sat down on the cold snow covered ground and you thought back to what you just did. Their screams of fear and pain rang in your ears, the desire to do more than just knock them aside was still in the back of your mind, and the worst of it all. You could still clearly see the look on Elsa's face when you almost basted her and Anna with your corrupted ice.

The more you thought of that time, the flashbacks of all the other times you had gone into that form. The damage you caused, the pain you afflicted… and the darkness you brought.

You felt tears brim in your eyes and you clenched your eyes to hold them back, you heard wilting and you looked around you to see that darkness was spreading around you leaving only grey lifeless stuff behind. You brought your knees to your chest and the tears started to fall, the darkness, the flashbacks, the memories, the terrified look in Elsa's eyes, "I'm a monster." Was all you could say before doing something you haven't done for years… you started to cry.

* * *

><p>The darkness around continued to spread until everything within a large radius of you was grey and lifeless. You took in shuddering breaths as you tried to get yourself together. You heard a sound similar to rocks moving and you looked up your face tear streaked. Different rocks in the valley were moving towards you.<p>

At first you wanted to use your power to get rid of them, but you stopped when the one in the lead unrolled itself and it became an old and wise looking troll. "There is magic inside one that is familiar, but also a deep darkness," he said, "you've changed much over the years Prince (Y/N)."

* * *

><p>Kristoff urged Sven to stop because he had to relight his lantern, "It's going to be hard to get to Pabbie in the dark, and the wind blowing out my lantern isn't helping either."<p>

Elsa was worried about you, she pulled out something. It was a scrap of the clothing you ribbed off after you went into that demon form. "Well we can't stop now." She said putting the piece of fabric away.

"Elsa's right, (Y/N)'s gotten a big head start." Anna said, "Can't we just keep going without the light?" her question was answered by a deep growling. Everyone turned to see eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Sven go," Kristoff said whipping the reins and Sven took off.

"What is it?" Olaf asked.

"Wolves," Kristoff replied.

"Wolves?" Anna asked, "Why is it always wolves?" Elsa looked behind them and saw the dark outlines of the pack of hungry canines chasing after them. She began to rub her hands together making the ice blue glow giving a slight amount of illumination. Now they could clearly see the large pack of wolves chasing after them. Elsa then blasted the ground behind them creating an icy wall to stop them, of stall them depending on whether or not they were good jumpers.

"Well that was surprisingly- whoa!" Kristoff yell when he pulled Sven's reins to avoid some wolves that were jumping at him from the sides. The movement caused the sled to swerve a little bit and Sven was struggling to regain control of the sled while Kristoff was struggling to keep control of Sven. Know he could Kristoff was forced to cut Sven's reins with his knife and everyone jumped out of the sled before it could crash.

* * *

><p>The group got up, the wind slightly knocked out of them, just as the wolves were beginning to surround them. The largest wolf in the pack, most likely the alpha started to advance his hungry gaze was locked on Anna. The canine leapt at her and Anna was able to get out of the way, but the wolf was still able to scratch her arm and knocked her to the ground.<p>

Anna yelped and her hand was to the scratched part of her arm, it was bleeding. Elsa ran to her sister's aid kneeling next to her. The alpha wolf started to advance towards the now wounded princess his eyes filled with a dangerous bloodlust seeing the blood, but he wasn't the only one that saw it. Elsa did too and something inside her went cold, her now icy gaze went to the alpha wolf and she stood in front of Anna putting herself in between her sister and the wolves.

The alpha growled at Elsa, but her icy glare never faltered. The alpha tried to come at a different direction, but Elsa just mirrored his movement. The wolf bared his teeth and snarled at the Ice Queen, the muscles in his legs tensed and ice stared to swirl around Elsa's hands. With a powerful leap the alpha sprung into the air and Elsa's hands flew up and the there was a bright flash of ice blue light.

* * *

><p>The glow faded to reveal that Elsa had her hands up she looked up, but then quickly looked down, her breathing was slightly quick, as if she was suffering an injury or close to tears. She lowered her hands and looked at them as if she wished they weren't hers.<p>

"Whoa," Kristoff said in astonishment and also a bit in fear, then he quickly covered Olaf's eyes so he wouldn't see what happened.

Anna got up and she gasped, "Elsa?" in front of Else were several spikes of ice extending several feet out of the ground, there was one big icicle that literally stuck out from the rest. Whet made it so was that at the end of the icicle was the alpha wolf, it was stabbing through him and dark red blood was running down the icicle. The rest of the pack of wolves looked at their alpha in shock and then they looked at Elsa in fear, they backed up whimpering before running away and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Elsa's hands started to tremble and she brought them to her chest before falling to her knees. Anna was immediately at her side. Kristoff looked down at the snowman, "Go see if Sven is alright and bring him back here," Olaf nodded and walked away oblivious to what happened, he walked over to his wife and sister-in-law, "It's best we get away from here and get to Pabbie as soon as we can." Elsa looked up, there were tears in her eyes, but she nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>They hitched Sven back up to the sled and now they were close to entering the Valley of the Living Stones and Elsa has barely spoken a word since the wolves ran away, "Don't worry Elsa, Grand Pabbie will help and then we can hopefully turn things around." Anna said trying to cheer her sister up.<p>

"Yeah Pabbie's awesome he can fix anything and the rest of them are cool too." Olaf said as they entered the valley.

"Guys?" Kristoff called out as he got out of the sled.

"Hello!" Anna called out when everyone else got out and within seconds the different rocks in the valley started to shift and move towards them.

One of the stone unrolled to reveal Bulda, "Anna, Kristoff!" she said in a happy voice, "and you've brought Olaf and Elsa too."

Kristoff smiled, "Yeah it's great to see everyone, but we need to see Pabbie."

"Pabbie is meditating, something that happened earlier has put him into a little of a dark state," Bulda explained, "a lot of us are getting worried about him." Bulda noticed the looks on everyone's faces, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes," Anna said, "Arendelle has been sent into eternal darkness. It's like it's always night, but there's no moon or stars. It was accidently created by (Y/N) (L/N)."

Bulda was surprised, "Does he look like a male version of your sister in some ways?"

"Yes," Elsa said speaking for the first time since the wolf attack. A lot of people seemed to perk up.

"(Y/N) is back in Arendelle!" a voice said from the crowd.

Kristoff looked around, "Wait, you guys _know_ (Y/N)?"

"Well Pabbie knows him very well," Cliff said, "his parents brought him here several years ago when he was 12 so he could learn to better control his powers. He stayed with us for a few months and even though he spent a good deal of his time with Pabbie the rest of us still got to know him very well."

"Where was I when this happened?" Kristoff asked, "if someone almost lived here for a few months I think I would've noticed him too."

"It was during the time where you were on that ice harvesting trip with those mountain men a few years ago." Bulda explained.

"Well either way we need to find him, it's really important." Anna said.

"Yeah, I mean who else it going to be Elsa's boyfriend?" Olaf said and all the trolls looked at the now blushing Elsa.

"No, no no no it's not like that." Elsa said.

"I don't know Elsa," Anna said, "(Y/N) is quite a catch." She said in a playful tone.

"Anna oh come on not you too." Elsa said.

Bulda balanced herself on a few other trolls and put her hands on her hips, "What's the issue dear, why are you holding back from such a man?" she asked and Anna almost laughed knowing what was coming. Much to Elsa's surprise Bulda began to sing and the other trolls joined in.

* * *

><p><em>Is it the sneaky way he walks?<em>

* * *

><p>"What?" Elsa asked confused.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Or the sassy way he talks?<em>

_Or the dark-tinted magic effects of his ice?_

_And though he'll try to brush his hair  
>It always ends up sort of messy.<em>

_But you'll never meet a fellow who's as_

_Selfless and so nice!  
>So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,<br>So he's got a few flaws._

_Like his nature silence,_

_His thing with the darkness._

_That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
>but this we're certain of<br>You can fix this fixer-upper  
>Up with a little bit of love!<em>

* * *

><p>Elsa tried to get them to stop, "Why are we even talking about this? Don't we have a problem we need to solve?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'll say! So tell me, dear<br>Is it the way that he saves lives?_

_Or that he constantly survives?_

_Or that he only tinkles every few hours?_

* * *

><p>"Isn't that kind of personal, cause I did not need to know that." Elsa said and Anna giggled.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Are you holding back your<br>Fondness due to his strange white blondness?_

_Or the way he covers  
>Up his awesome powers?<em>

_He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,  
>He's got a couple of bugs<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm sure he does," Kristoff said with a laugh and Anna smacked his chest.<p>

* * *

><p><em>His isolation is confirmation<br>that he needs a few healing hugs_

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
>But we know what to do<br>The way to fix up this fixer-upper  
>Is to fix him up with you!<em>

* * *

><p>Elsa kneeled down next to Bulda and she grabbed one of her hands and started to tell her something important.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We're not sayin' you can change him,<br>'Cause people don't really change.  
>We're only saying that love's a force<br>That's powerful and strange.  
>People make bad choices if they're mad,<br>Or scared, or stressed.  
>Throw a little love their way.<em>

_And you'll bring out their best._

_True love brings out the best!_

* * *

><p>Elsa thought about for a minute, was it right? It worked for her during the Great Thaw.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,<br>That's what it's all about!_

_Father!_

_Sister!_

_Brother!_

_We need each other  
>To raise us up and round us out.<br>Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
>But when push comes to shove.<em>

* * *

><p>Olaf jumped in knowing it was probably his turn now.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The only fixer-upper fixer<br>That can fix a fixer-upper is_

_True! true!  
>True, true, true!<br>Love (True love)  
>Love, love, love, love, love<br>Love! (True love!)_

_True... love!_

* * *

><p>There was a tremble and people looked around to see that the grass in the valley was slowly turning grey, a rock rolled through the clearing and it unrolled at the edge of the darkened grass, it was Grand Pabbie, "There is dark magic here." he said putting his hand on the lifeless grass.<p>

"Grand Pabbie," Kristoff said, "we need your help."

He sighed, "You need to find (Y/N)," he said turning towards them, "he came through here a few hours ago, he was lost and needed guidance." He said surprising them, "I don't know where he is exactly, but he did go in the direction of the mountains."

"Do you know what happened to (Y/N)?" Elsa asked.

He nodded, "His power isn't like most, he was born with the powers of ice, but not with the darkness." He said.

"What do you mean?" Olaf asked.

"(Y/N)'s powers darkened and became corrupted ice after he lost his father to a group of bandits," Anna gasped, "his enemy used to be fear, but now it's anger, pain, sadness and grief, but there's something else inside him too. A darkness far greater than even (Y/N) realizes, it's what causes (Y/N) to become that form whenever his negative emotions grow out of control." Pabbie explained. "This darkness I speak of is slowly taking hold of (Y/N), the darkness in the sky and the one in the plants is proof of it. If (Y/N) does not keep this darkness under his hold I'm afraid that Arendelle will become dark and lifeless… forever."

"We need to find him," Anna said.

"How are we going to do that?" Olaf asked.

"Wolves!" a troll shouted and everyone turned to see the pack emerge from the trees.

"Not these guys again," Kristoff said. The pack rushed forward and started to circle Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, but before she went to help Kristoff held her back.

* * *

><p>Elsa looked at the wolves surrounding her, she held out her hands and something strange happened; the wolves stopped, "What?" she asked in confusion. One of the wolves approached… and sat in front of her. Elsa was surprised, she looked at the wolf, "What is this?"<p>

The wolf that sat in front her looked into her eyes, Elsa could swear she could read a hidden message in the wolf's face, _'Our alpha is dead and we need a new one. Since you bested our old alpha that makes you the first choice to be our new alpha. If you accept we will follow you, any wish you have is ours to fulfill.'_

Pabbie approached the wolves, "It seems that they feel loyal to you your highness." He said.

"Whoa, that so cool," Olaf said, "maybe they can help us find (Y/N)."

"Yeah," Kristoff said, "wolves are good trackers, but wait. They won't kill us will they?"

Elsa looked at the wolves, "If I'm going to be your alpha, you need to promise that you won't harm my family." She said pointing to the others, she pulled out the scrap of your clothing, "To prove your loyalty to me, I need you to track and find this scent." She said holding it out to the wolf.

'_Right away alpha.'_ The wolf sniffed the fabric with a few good whiffs and then began to sniff the area around him. after sniffing a bit he howled and he went into the forest with the other wolves following him.

"Okay let's go!" Olaf said as he ran in the direction the wolves were going. Everyone climbed into the sled, got Olaf into it and went in the same direction. As they went Elsa noticed something, they were going towards the North Mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**And that's a wrap for this chapter, you didn't make much of an appearance, but don't worry you'll have more of a spotlight in the next chapter don't you worry.**

**And as for the 'Fixer Upper' Parody, I couldn't resist I just had to do it, hopefully I did a good job.**

**Quite a few interesting events happening here don't you think?**

**Well now let's get to the last chapter's reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>DoctorWhoXX: I've never seen Young Justice, so you might want to ask someone else for criticism.<strong>

**TCKing12: Yes I can and I did, I'm famous(well not really) for my 'Let It Go' parody 'Let It Burn' that is mentioned in my Elsa x OC Frozen story. I'm glad you're still enjoying this.**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan: Well Lucifer is a very hate-able character, it's how I designed him. I hope I will continue to make you readers loathe his existence. As for the demon… to be revealed all in due time my good reader… all in due time.**

**Knziewrwlf: I just had to do once, couldn't help it. Hopefully I didn't ruin this chapter with it.**

**Draconus S: Yes you are, and yes it is true. Quite true indeed.**

**Stylin80: Yes it is like Frozen in some ways, but there's a totally different problem here, and an even bigger one to come. Continue reading to find out.**

**Shawn Raven: Yes it is scary, yet so beautifully applied am I right?**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: Yes, yes they did, but what do I have in store for you is what you should be worried about.**

**Dshaw566: I plan to, and I'm glad you're enjoying my work.**

**Jealouswayward: Hm, never thought I'd have a girl reading this story, much less review it. I'm glad it caught your interest though.**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all I have for now, be sure to leave a review saying your opinion and any ideas or suggestions you may have, until next time Ice Demon.<strong>

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	9. Hike to the North Mountain

**And we're back! Welcome back you twisted demonic abomination. *laughs* If any of you took that as an offense I apologize, you guys know I love all you readers out there.**

**Man… I'm sure chipper today, hopefully I'll be able to give you a good chapter, so I welcome you to another awesome chapter.**

**This story has over 5,000 views, let's keep that number rising.**

**Last we left off you had begun your journey to get as far away from Arendelle as you could, but as you were running you came across a valley and you met up with an apparently familiar face; Pabbie. Meanwhile Elsa and the rest of the gang had a run in with a pack of wolves, the alpha slightly injured Anna and something caused Elsa to defend her sister and it resulted in her killing the alpha. When they arrive at the Valley of the Living Stones where they discovered that the troll already knew you. The darkness is continuing to spread and Pabbie told them that you left the valley not too long ago, and now using Elsa's new wolf pack the gang is on their way to the North Mountain to find you.**

**Okay now that that's out of the way let's get to the chapter.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>You trekked through the snow, the tall mountain ahead of you clearly in sight. You wanted to get to the top of the mountain as soon as you could. You had left the Valley of the Living Stones a while ago, and your talk with Pabbie was still ingrained into your memory.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>You were quick to wipe your tears away, "A lot has happened to me over the years Pabbie." You said and he walked toward you.<em>

"_Yes," he said before resting a stony hand against your chest just above your heart. Pabbie closed his eyes and began to concentrate, after a few seconds his hand fell away and he stumbled a few steps, "A lot has happened, your power is far stronger than I thought it would, but it seems to have been altered by something." He pointed out._

_You nodded, "I don't know how, but it happened after my father died." You said and your fist clenched, "He was murdered, those bandits just cut him down right in front of me." you said your voice getting increasingly angry with every word you spoke. Snow and ice began to swirl around them._

"_(Y/N) calm down," Pabbie said and you stopped, "you're power is stronger and while you may have control over it now, you will lose control if you continue to let your emotions grow like that." Pabbie explained, "Listen to me, your power is growing even faster than before, but now you have a new enemy. You don't have just fear to worry about, you now have anger, sadness, pain and grief as well." He explained._

_You looked down at the ground, "How can I remove this darkness?" you asked hoping he would have something._

_He sighed, "I'm not sure if you can I'm afraid, but I can tell you this." He said, "You can't allow the darkness inside you to control your actions, even if you may have darkness inside. You're still (Y/N)," Pabbie said, "and among all that darkness, I was able to find a bright spot. One beautiful thing you still hang onto very dearly." He said._

"_What?" you asked._

_Pabbie chuckled, "I'll let you figure that part on your own, but I think you need to get moving. I'm not going to tell you where to go, this time you'll need to find your own path." He said and you stood up and look to the north seeing the top of a tall mountain in the distance._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end.<em>

* * *

><p>After leaving the valley you made a plan to get to the top of the North Mountain, no one lived up there and the weather conditions were so harsh during the winter that no one in their right mind would go up there.<p>

You came out of the trees to find what looked like a log cabin, curious about the cabin you walked toward it. There was a snow covered sign, you brushed the snow away a read it, "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post… and Sauna." The last bit confused, "Who thought I was a good idea to have a sauna and a trading post in the same building?" you asked no one in particular, but maybe someone inside could give you some directions.

* * *

><p>You walked inside the cabin closing the door behind him, you looked around seeing no one. "Good day," a man said and you turned to a bulky man sitting behind a desk, "Welcome to Oaken's and I am Oaken. We have big winter sale, half on winter coats, snowshoes and there a two-for-one deal on homemade scarves." You had no idea what kind of an accent he had, but it was thick.<p>

"Well I just need some directions," you said, "what is the quickest way to the North Mountain?"

"Are you sure I can't offer you a stay in Oaken Sauna?" he said gesturing to the door at the other side of the shop.

You sighed, "No I just need directions to the North Mountain." You were getting impatient.

"I'm sure we can find some form of thing you want, big sale, deals waiting to be made." He said.

Growling you reached across the counter and grabbed Oaken's neck and pulled him forward, "How about this deal, you give me directions to the North Mountain and I let you keep your life." You threatened.

Oaken looked nervous, "Okay just calm down," you squeezed his neck more and your eyes went reptilian.

"**Give me those directionssss." **You hissed, now Oaken looked terrified.

"Just out the door, northeast a few hundred yards and you'll find a path through the woods. Follow it until you come across a trail with rocks on both sides. That path is a straight shot to the North Mountain." He said around the hand squeezing his neck.

Your eye went back to normal, "Thank you," you released his neck and walked toward the door.

"Can I offer you some lutefisk for the trip, on the house." Oaken said behind you.

Groaning in annoyance you turned around, "I told you I don't want- did you say lutefisk?" you asked.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later you were hiking up the trail Oaken told you about. It was making this journey a lot easier than it previously was. You ran up the trail through the snow until you came across the path with rocks on either side, what you didn't expect was the large amount of icicles. As you were rounding a corner you were almost impaled by one. You knew they weren't natural, they were sticking out at sideways angles.<p>

You broke the icicle with a back fist, "Elsa one way or another you will be the death of me." you muttered to yourself. You continued up the trail.

* * *

><p>You knew you were close because the top of the mountain was clearly in view, you just had to take care of this steep cliff in front of you. "There has to be a way around, even I'm not crazy enough to climb a cliff this steep." You said and started to walk around.<p>

After a minute of searching you found a path around to the other side of the cliff where you found… a staircase? Your eyes widened in surprise and you traced your eyes up the staircase, it was partially damaged in one spot and at the top of the staircase was a beautiful fortress made of ice.

"Whoa," you said, it didn't look like it was occupied. You wanted to get to the top of the mountain and this was pretty close. You think this was a good spot for you. You climbed up the stairs being a little careful at the damaged spot. You were curious as to why Elsa didn't fix it, but you shook it off. You walked up to the doors and pushed on them; they opened.

* * *

><p>You walked inside the room marveling at the interior. "Wow Elsa, you made something almost as beautiful as you are." You said before mentally slapping yourself, "Stop it (YN), you need to forget about her. She only thinks you're a monster and a demon now." You said and you heard a deep growling that was soon followed by large footsteps.

Your eyes widened when a large and bulky snowman came into the room, you would've been intimidated, but the gold tiara on his head totally ruined the image. "INTRUDER!" the snowman said in a loud and deep tone and he charged at you. You were quick to jump out of the way before an icy fist smashed the spot you were standing before.

You flipped through the air and landed on your feet sliding a bit, before turning towards the ice monster, "You're pretty strong aren't you big guy."

The ice monster glared at you, "THIS PLACE MINE!" he boomed in an angry tone, "NO ONE STEALS MARSHMALLOW'S HOME!" he added.

"Marshmallow?" you said, "What kind of a name is that?" you asked and Marshmallow growled before spikes came out of his back, his hands turned into claws and his mouth became filled with icicle teeth. charging at you faster than before and slamming you with the back of his ice fist. You flew across the room your back slamming into the wall. You coughed and spit blood from your mouth. You wiped you face, your lip was bleeding.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You can beat him," <strong>the familiar snake-like voice said, **"he'sssss nothing compared to your power, but not usssselesssss either. Perhapssssss he should ebraccccccce the power of corrupted iccccccce."** You looked up at Marshmallow.

* * *

><p>"You want a fight Marshmallow?" you said your voice angry, your eyes became reptilian, <strong>"You got it!"<strong> you said in your demonic voice and you began to grow. Your hair turned white, nails began to turn into claws, you felt your head turn into a snout your teeth becoming longer and sharper, your legs fused into a tail, your skin itched as scales sprouted out replacing it and you felt several parts of your body stretch as you became the Ice Demon.

Marshmallow didn't seem fazed by your new form, he only charged and you slithered and clawed at the ground propelling yourself forward. The two of you met in the middle and Marshmallow began slamming his fists into you and clawing at your scaled body. You were able to dodge a good deal of his attacks, but we was able to hit some solid strikes.

* * *

><p>Marshmallow sliced with his claws creating a few wounds in your chest, your screamed something that could shatter glass and you glared at Marshmallow. Your arms began to pale and crack before they turned into ice and shattering into powder now giving you the appearance of a large, long snake. You unfurled your hood and hissed at Marshmallow revealing your long fangs and needlepoint teeth.<p>

You slithered forward finding yourself to be far more flexible as you dodged Marshmallows hits. Your scaly body began to wrap itself around Marshmallow pinning his arms to his side and breaking the spikes coming out of his back. When he was wrapped up enough you reeled you head back and examined Marshmallow, **"Pathetic," **You hissed, **"but I can change that with a sssssssimple… bite." **You added before shooting your head forward and sinking your fangs into the area of his back right below his head.

* * *

><p>Marshmallow roared and you unraveled yourself from him. You removed your fangs then you coiled yourself up and you focused, after a painful experience your arms grew back. You began to change back to your normal form.<p>

"MARSHMALLOW FEEL STRANGE." Marshmallow said and he fell to the ground.

You smirked, "You are becoming corrupted, and you will obey my without any question." You said and Marshmallow's form began to change. You turned away wanting to be surprised by what your power wound turn him into. You looked around the palace, "In fact, this entire place could use a little corruption." You said and you began to focus. "Grrrrr," you began, "RAAAAAAHHHH!" you screamed before slamming your fist into the floor and all around you the ice of the palace began to change. Darkness and ice began to crawl up your body forming a new outfit.

* * *

><p>Elsa gasped when she felt something… something dark. "Elsa what is it?" Anna said feeling concerned for her sister.<p>

"I don't know," she said, "but I don't like it." she said looking towards the North Mountain. What was going on out there.

* * *

><p>Dagmar and Kemp walked throughout the town, "Dagmar this is getting worse and none of the royal family or those troops have returned," Kemp said.<p>

Dagmar sighed, "Well he have to do what we can, at least we were better prepared for the winter."

"Dagmar," a voice called, the two councilmen turned around to see Warren, "the darkness isn't affecting just the sky, the plants are dying, some of our food is beginning to spoil, the people are acting more and more dark with each hour." Warren said, "The Arendelle guards just had to break up a group of people that were brawling each other."

"I'm telling you he's cursed this land," a voice said, this one belonged to Lucifer, "we need to build up a force to take that demon down and restore the peace."

"Prince Lucifer shouldn't you be getting your ribs looked at?" Kemp said clearly not liking the prince's company.

"I did get them checked, as it turns out they were never really broken, but they came extremely close." He said. "Arendelle and all of us are at risk as long as that thing is roaming around."

"Now just wait a second," Dagmar said, "Queen Elsa was once considered a threat, but she's proved that she's not a monster. I don't think we should be quick to judge (Y/N) as well."

"That's another point I was about to bring up," Lucifer said, "you're beloved queen has powers of ice as well, how do we know she can't use them like (Y/N) did. For all we know she and the rest of the royal family could be plotting to destroy us all." Dagmar grabbed Lucifer by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him into the air.

"I don't give a damn about your royal heritage, if I ever hear another word like that about the royal family. I will consider it treason and kill you myself." Dagmar growled, "Am I understood?" Lucifer nodded and Dagmar dropped him.

"Good and I better not hear another complaint from you," he said walking away from him.

"Wait," Lucifer said as he got up, "my little rant was only to relieve a little steam and express my clearly unwanted opinion." Kemp snorted, "My real reason for approaching was because a Courier Falcon appeared at the castle with a letter for Queen Elsa, considering she left you in charge it seemed logical to deliver it to you." He said pulling a scroll from his pocket. When he handed it to Dagmar he walked away.

"Hm, for once that prince actually did something useful." Dagmar said and he unrolled the scroll, "It's from Balthazar Westerguard, High King of the Southern Isles." He said catching Kemp and Warren's attention even more than before. Dagmar started to read aloud.

* * *

><p>'<em>Dear the Royal Family of Arendelle<em>

_I apologize for my late response but I send you this to formerly apologize for my son's behavior, I assure you I hope things between our two kingdoms will not be affected by what happened during earlier this summer. I am aware that Arendelle is having some financial problems. To apologize I am willing to increase trade between Arendelle and the Southern Isles to help you in any way that I can. As we speak a barge filled with valuable resources to help Arendelle's economy. As I am sure that you will be grateful for this, I am afraid I have something else to inform you. To punish my son I stripped him of his princely title and to pay for what he has done. I am sending him with the barge to work for you as a servant until you believe he has spent enough time as a servant._

_Sincerely,_

_High King Balthazar of the Southern Isles'_

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**Oh I am evil aren't I… you all probably hate me for that ending, but you have to admit this was an awesome chapter.**

**Well, be sure to leave a review telling me what you think.**

**And now for the last chapters reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dshaw566: It all depends on how you imagined it, I can't always provide you with everything.<strong>

**Stylin80: Of course you didn't, I can be quite surprising. I bet some things in this chapter gave more evidence of that.**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: Well not exactly, it is similar in some ways, but just you wait what I have planned for you will bake your jaw hit the ground you'll see.**

**TCKing12: You'll just have to find out in the next chapter, and for the wolf thing. I'm glad you found it interesting.**

**The Boy in the Black Forest: Yeah I was wondering why nobody had written one either, but I guess there's a good reason why you guys have me around.**

**M Starr: If you read this chapter there are some things that say you got what you wished for.**

**JohnnyTheEpicChhun****: Hm, that is an interesting connection you've made there. As for the history… soon to be revealed.**

**Shawn Raven: It can and it possibly just did.**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan****: You are, hm don't take this the wrong way, but I wasn't expecting you to be. Don't worry about the length of your reviews, the longer the review the more I enjoy it.**

**Knziewrwlf: I'm glad you enjoyed it to some degree.**

**God Of Music and Songs: We'll see if the reader can or not.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for now, until next time Ice Demon.<strong>

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	10. Things Have Changed

**And I'm back, and I gotta say I was really liking the feedback the last chapter was getting, but you guys will have to wait until the end of this chapter to get the review responses.**

**Well anyway welcome back you corrupted beast *laughs***

**Okay the last time we left off you had made your way to the top of the North Mountain where you had an encounter with the snow golem known as Marshmallow, using the demon inside yourself you were able to defeat him, and not just that… using your darkness you changed him. How you don't know, and using your dark power you altered Elsa's palace making it your own. And down in Arendelle things are getting worse. To tope things off High King Balthazar is sending Hans back to Arendelle to work as a servant to teach him a lesson and as a consequence for the things he did to Arendelle.**

**Well now that that's out of the way… who wants to read the next chapter of your adventure? I don't own Frozen so let it begin.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>You stood up from your kneeling position, you turned around. Marshmallow was still on the ground and the darkness was still changing him, but there was still something you needed to take care of. You walked to Marshmallow's head and grabbed the crown resting on his head. You pulled it off and looked the tiara over. Simple, made of gold with a single blue crystal at the top. You dropped the crown into your palm.<p>

"The old Marshmallow is gone," you said before your closed your hand crushing the crown with incredible strength turning it into a deformed piece of crushed gold. Marshmallow started to get up and when he stood on his feet you looked up at him with a dark grin, "the new Marshmallow is at my command you said before casting the crumpled crown aside. You looked around the castle, "now to make this a fitting fortress." You said before focusing on the ice around you, and you started to make it bigger.

* * *

><p>The tracker leaned down to analyze the snow observing the footprints, "He trekked through here a few hours ago heading north," he said, "he was packing light and moving quickly." He added.<p>

"Sir," a voice sounded and the tracker stood up and turned to who spoke up, "we got word from the man who runs the trading post not too far from here. he informed us that he was heading towards the North Mountain." He said, the tracker looked up at the silhouette of the tall mountain.

"Gather the men, we're going to the top of the North Mountain." He said.

* * *

><p>You finished the job you were focusing on, "Now to keep people out," you said, "I need something to watch my borders and report anything that comes into my domain to me." you said, then an idea came to you.<p>

* * *

><p>You walked outside the doors to your fortress and walked down the stairs. When you got to the snow covered mountain your started to waved one of your hands in a circular motion. A small body began to form and stones and two sticks stuck to it. The small snow creation opened its eyes.<p>

"Welcome to this world, I am your creator, I am (Y/N), but you shall refer to me as… Ice Demon. You are to scout my borders and if anyone walks past them you are to come back and report it at once." You instructed.

"Yes my lord," the snowman, or rather snowgirl spoke. She spoke with a female voice… interesting.

"You need a name," you said, you thought for a minute, "You shall be called… Sara." You said and she nodded before walking out of sight. Satisfied you turned around.

"Milord!" you turned around to see Sara coming back.

"What is it?" you asked.

"Um, what if people were already in your borders before you gave me my orders?" she suddenly perked up, "Hey that rhymes!" Sara said with a slight smile, she was an interesting creation that was for sure.

"I would still want you to report them to me, why do you ask?" you said narrowing your eyes.

"Oh it's probably not going to make any difference, there's a group of men in royal uniforms coming this way." She said somewhat innocently. Your eyes slightly widened, but then they narrowed. "Sara find a different path and begin your patrol." She nodded and walked in a different direction.

* * *

><p>The soldier trekked up the path, their leader knew they were getting close, "We are getting close men, remember we are only to bring (YN) back. No harm is to come to him." he said as they walked around the rocky bluff. No sooner than they did binds of icy magic wrapped around them and hoisted them into the air. They looked as saw you had your hand raised into the air.

"No one is allowed here but the people I choose to allow," you said in a threatening tone, "I should kill you for trespassing, but I'm in a generous mood as of right now. Leave now and you might be able to leave unharmed." You said before dropping them and as they got up you turned around to walk back into your fortress, but something stopped you, a soft reel and click.

* * *

><p>You turned around and saw one of them shoot a crossbow bolt at you, reacting quickly you moved out of the way, but not fast enough because the bolt sliced your cheek. Roaring in pain you brought a hand to your face. You looked down at your palm, it was covered in blood. A wind started to pick up and you slowly looked up from your palm, your eyes had turned demonic, <strong>"You had your chancccccccce, but now it'ssssss no more Mr. Nicccccccce Guy."<strong> You hissed.

* * *

><p>Elsa and the rest of the gang stopped because the wolves had to search for your scent again. Elsa got down from the sled and walked to one of the wolves, "What's going on?" she asked.<p>

The wolf looked up, _'The scent has been mixed, more people have crossed this path. It turns out that another pack is looking for your omega.'_ Was what Elsa got from the wolf and she slightly blushed at how she interpreted it, one of the wolves sniffed something and started to growl then without warning they ran into the surrounding foliage and in seconds they knocked something out of the bushes and into view. _'This must've been spying on us.'_

What came out of the bushes stood up and glared at all of them, "You can't go any further," a female voice said sternly, it was a small snowgirl. She had a few small pebbles running up her small snowy body, he had dark colored snow that seemed to flow off her head like hair, a small icicle nose and two twig arms.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked and her attitude completely changed.

"Oh I'm sorry, hi everyone I'm Sara," She said, "and you're trespassing on the Ice Demon's territory."

"Ice Demon?" Anna said as she got out of the sled, "Do you mean (Y/N)?"

"Yep, he built me and assigned be to keep people away from the North Mountain and to report to him if anyone does," Sara said, then she gasped, "I need to report this back to him, he'll want to know about this." She said before almost disappearing from how fast she was moving.

"If she knows where (Y/N) is," Kristoff said, "we need to follow her, everyone back in the sled." Elsa and Anna climbed back into the sled and Kristoff whipped the reins, "Go Sven, follow Sara."

Elsa looked at the retreating snowgirl and then noticed a distant look on Olaf's face, "Is something wrong Olaf?"

He sighed, "She sure was pretty." He said softly. Elsa and Anna tried not to giggle.

* * *

><p>Sven pulled the sled strongly not showing any signs that he was tired as he charged up the somewhat steep slopes of the North Mountain wolves on both sides of the sled. Sven got to a flat area and stopped, he was in front of a rocky cliff that was familiar to all of them. They knew that Elsa's ice castle was on the other side. Everyone got out of the sled and walked around the cliff and the girls almost screamed.<p>

In front of them were at least ten men, each of them incased in a layer of ice and frost, all of them were in different poses. Some turned to run, others shielding themselves with their arms, some looked like they were begging for mercy and through the ice they could see each of their terrified faces.

* * *

><p>They saw Sara running up a set of stairs. They were different than they remembered, they were thicker, climbed higher and didn't have the same beauty as before. Their eyes traveled up the stairs and what they led to amazed and slightly scared them.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa's palace had been changed, it was now much taller, bulkier and far more demented looking. The ice still had a slight glow to it, but it was dark in color. It was so big it stretched all the way to and even beyond the highest point of the mountain, it was craggy and was topped with two thick craggy towers stretched extremely high, the entire structure just gave off an aura of intimidation.<strong>(A.N. Your fortress bears a great resemblance to the castle that belongs to the White Witch of Narnia)<strong>

"Whoa," Kristoff said his eyes widening, "that is some ice." He said.

"You aren't going to start crying are you?" Anna asked and Kristoff shook his head his gaze still on the fortress.

Elsa saw Sara go through the doors at the top of the staircase and they closed behind her, "C'mon let's go."

* * *

><p>"What?!" you thundered when Sara finished giving you her report.<p>

"Two girls and a guy in a sled pulled by a reindeer and a group of wolves were about to cross into your borders, good thing I was there to warn them." She said slightly proud and then there was a knock, someone was at the door.

You growled, "More like you were there to lead them right back to me." you said.

"I didn't know they were going to follow me," Sara said defending herself, "you said every time something crossed or came close to crossing your borders I was to immediately report it back here." she added.

You sighed, "You were only following orders." You said, "Fine, might as well see what they want before I send them away." You said before you began to focus.

* * *

><p>The gang was waiting in front of the door, "Elsa can't you open this with your powers?" Olaf asked, Elsa would've tried, but there was a crack that startled all of them and with a sound that sounded like wind the doors opened.<p>

"I didn't think they would open," Anna said before she walked in with the others followed her.

* * *

><p>The interior of the fortress was just as cold and dark as the outside, there were craggy columns of ice decorating both sides of the room and at the far end of the room was an enormous entrance to a tunnel that lead deeper into the fortress. After looking around for a few seconds Sara came out of the tunnel making them see clearly just how big it was, why would you need such a huge corridor?<p>

"The Ice Demon would like to talk to thee who dares to enter his domain," Sara said in a guard-like tone, but then she giggled, "that's you guys." She said in a whisper while pointing at them, "Follow me." she said turning around and walking up corridor behind her.

* * *

><p>Sara led the group to what appeared to be a throne room, floating, yeah that's right <em>floating <em>high above the room at the center of the room was a large and rough chandelier made of darkened ice. At the other side of the room there was an impressive and terrifying throne with large icicles and jagged spikes of ice pointing strait into the air. Covering the throne looked what appeared to be a dark cloth made of darkness and sitting on the throne was you.

You were clad in dark icy armor with long curved spikes coming off your shoulders, and shorter ones coming out of your forearms and the front and sides of your shins. A black caped that looked like coarse black fur was wrapped around your shoulders, but on closer examination the fur was really a large collection of very thin black needles of darkness. On your head was what looked like an icy black crown that looked like the skull of a snake with two crystal ice blue eyes glaring out of the sockets and two long fangs of ice stretching and framing your face on either side. Your platinum blonde hair was starting more snow white than it did the last time they saw you and your eyes had a dangerous edge to them, but they weren't demonic.

* * *

><p>You stood up, "What are you doing here?" you asked walking down the steps in front of your throne. "You belong back in Arendelle." You said.<p>

"So do you," Anna said,

"No, I belong away from anywhere that has people I can only bring darkness to." You said.

"Well you kind of did a bad job of that." Kristoff said.

You looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"You cast a darkness over all of Arendelle." Olaf said, "It's like nighttime, except there's no moon or stars."

Your eyes widened, "you see, this is why I don't belong in Arendelle. I'm only a demon."

Elsa knew she had to say something, "You're not a monster or a demon, we can help you." Elsa said, "(Y/N) we know what you're going through-"

"NO!" you shouted surprising some of them, "You have no idea what I'm going through." You said, "You don't know what it's like to actually feel like you fit in somewhere, but then have it all go away because of something that's not even your fault." You said lifting up your hand and the darkness swirled around your hand, your eyes turned demonic "You think I wanted this, but there's no getting rid of it. believe me I've tried, there's nothing that can help me." you said before taking several deep breaths, "Better get used to this eternal darkness, because it's not leaving." you lowered your hand, but your eyes didn't change, "It's best that you get out of here and leave." You said turning and walking back to your throne.

"We aren't leaving without you (Y/N)." Anna said.

"if you won't leave willingly I'll have to force you." You said as you turned around, "I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice." You said before raising a hand and snapping your fingers. The sound echoed all throughout the fortress.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Kristoff asked. His answer was followed by a noise, a deep thumping sound… like heavy footsteps. When the steps got closer they all saw why your doorways were so big. A large silhouette came out of the west corridor and came into view.<p>

"Marshmallow, please get them out of my sight." You said in a slightly cold tone and part of your hair turned snow white. They all stared in shock.

"YES MASTER!" the voice belonged to Marshmallow, but it was slightly darker, and he looked different.

* * *

><p>He was several feet taller and a lot broader than before. He looked like made of snow and more like he was made of ice. His arms and shoulder were bulkier and looked like muscled arms that longs of ice. He actually had feet, not just stumps of snow. His hands were slightly larger and he had a claw coming out of each of his fingers. His back was covered in spikes and he had loads more icicle teeth that were slightly jagged and he had small icy horns decorating the top of his head. In his eye sockets there were two icy crystals that glowed like he had actual eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Marshmallow?" Olaf asked, "It that really you? Wow you look awesome, have you been working out?" Marshmallow growled and started to almost stomp toward them.<p>

* * *

><p>Marshmallow easily picked up all of them and carried them to the door he kicked it open, "GO AWAY," he said before throwing them down the stairs, "AND DON'T COME BACK!" he roared after them before closing the doors.<p>

Elsa was the first to get up, the pack of wolves rushed to her side, _'Are you injured Alpha?'_

"I'm fine," Elsa said, that was actually a lie, she really wasn't.

"I can't believe he shut us out like that," Anna said as Kristoff helped her up, "Now what are we going to do?"

"I think we should head back to Arendelle." Kristoff said, "We've been gone for long enough and we can't figure this out in the cold and the dark."

"Yeah Kristoff is right," Olaf said as he gathered himself up, "We should go home to think about what to do then." After a few minutes everyone reluctantly agreed. Everyone started to walked away, but Elsa stayed behind for a brief moment.

"What happened to you (Y/N)?" she asked sounding slightly sad before turning around and following the others.

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**I think that's enough for this chapter, what do you think?**

**Well either way, do you know what time it is?**

**That's right it's Review Response Time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Draconus S: I know it is rather disappointing. He's mostly likely drinking something expensive, strong, but has a nice vintage ha-ha! Yes she is, we're are actually very good friends Suspense and I.<strong>

**God Of Music and Songs: Be patient, who knows I might fulfill your request in the next chapter you never know.**

**Shawn Raven: Ah the power of corrupted ice, and yes he's in this story. Things sure like taking strange turns in this story don't they?**

**NTYTekHTTYYDFan: Well I can tell you things are only going to get more and more interesting I assure you, but I won't say. That would be telling.**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: Who's the reader? That's right you. YOU corrupted Marshmallow not me, everything that the reader does is all you. You really need to stop this habit of blaming me for your actions.**

**TCKing12: Yes we shall see what happens in the not so distant future.**

**Seraph of Solace: I plan to continue it, and I'm glad you're liking it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all I have time for, be sure to leave a review telling me what you think.<strong>

**Until next time Ice Demon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	11. A Twist

**Welcome back, and I must say I think I'm losing a bit of my edge. Maybe I should take a break from writing my stories for a while, let's face it I'm obsessed with writing and it's causing me to write down the first shit that comes into my head.**

**Well we'll see if I still got it with this story, I'll write you this chapter, but then I think I'll maybe take a small break from writing I don't know. Tell me your opinion on this chapter and we'll see.**

**Well where did we last leave off? Oh yes I remember now.**

* * *

><p><strong>You had found your way to the top of the North Mountain, and you had corrupted Marshmallow and Elsa's castle to better fit your standard. You've grown darker and colder than before. You didn't want anyone trespassing on your territory so you created a scout, an eccentric snowgirl named Sara. A group of trackers crossed into your territory… they now stand frozen in a covering of frost, a twisted and frightening display of your power. Sara scouted your boarders and after running into the Royal Family of Arendelle, she unknowingly led them to your fortress. Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf tried to help you, but only succeeded in you almost having an emotional episode and you commanded the new Marshmallow to throw them out… literally. Now the Royal Family is returning to Arendelle to come up with a new plan to help you, but will they be able to?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well now I've told you the recap, now let's see if I still have some good writing left in me. I won't ever own Frozen, I'm starting to question whether or not I'd want to. At times I can be a little too dark for Disney movies, even if they kill off at least one family member in just about every movie they make.<strong>

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>You groaned and clenched your left fist as your right hand went to rub your forehead, you had a headache. It has been pounding against the inside of your skull ever since you had Marshmallow throw them out. A pulse ran through your body and you shivered from the cold- wait. You felt… cold? But that was impossible; you never got cold. What was happening to you?<p>

"Are you okay?" Sara asked you asking the question on everyone's mind.

You shook your thoughts out of your head, "Just get back to your patrols Sara, leave me in peace." You said rather coldly. Sara looked a little hurt but she turned around and walked out of the room. You sat down on your throne, "Why, why does it have to be me? Well I've had enough." you looked down your eyes narrowed dangerously, "Enough secrets, no holding back." You looked back up, "It's time they knew the _real _me." you exhaled sharply and realization came to your eyes, "No, don't give into the- ugh!" you grunted as a hand went to your forehead.

You fell off your throne and onto your knees both hands clutching the sides of your head. You looked down at your reflection coming off the icy floor, your magic had changed you. You're platinum blonde hair was now completely snow white, your eyes looked demonic, your skin didn't look pale… it looked albino. You felt weak and soon found yourself falling onto the cold hard ground of your fortress.

* * *

><p>The trip back to Arendelle was silent, except for the occasional optimistic comment from Olaf and the hopeful encouraging sayings from Anna, "Look at it this way guys, when he get back there will be hot chocolate for everyone." Yep and there it was. "Too bad (YN) couldn't come with us too." Olaf why do you have to be so innocently honest?

"Well we can't give up on him," Anna said, "We just need a new plan," A wind blew past them and Anna shivered, "and also a w-w-warm f-fire." She said causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

><p>Sven and his sled made the journey a lot faster and before any of them knew it they were approaching the gates, "It's the royal family," the guards said as they approached, "open the gates." The called out.<p>

The gates opened and three men rushed out to greet them, "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna," Kemp said, "we're so glad to know you're safe."

"Things have been getting worse and worse down here." Warren said, "Please tell me you were able to talk (Y/N) into ending this."

"We'd be lying if we did," Elsa said and the three looked disappointed, "What do you mean when you say things are getting worse down here."

"Elsa," Dagmar said, "This isn't just a darkness, it's a plague." They looked confused, "The sun won't show itself anymore, the food is slowing spoiling, the people's spirits are getting darker by the day, and some of the citizens are becoming sick." He explained, "People are starting to blame (Y/N) for this."

"No, this isn't his fault," Anna said, "Do you have any good news?"

"Actually yes we do," Warren said, "We received a message from the Southern Isles from High King Balthazar Westerguard." He said and that caught their attention, "He wants to apologize for Prince Hans' behavior earlier this summer, so he sent a large trade barge that arrive earlier. We looked inside and found it filled with supplies like food, resources, soldiers and people willing to serve in order to help rebuild ties between Arendelle and the Southern Isles so that they're stronger than ever before. He's helping us come out of our economic decline." He said, but then they all heard footsteps approaching, "but there's something else about the shipment that you won't like."

"What?" Kristoff said and the three council members stepped to the side to reveal a man wearing simple clothing, he looked like an everyday servant. He was wearing a hood so they couldn't see his face.

"Who's this?" Olaf asked.

"I am to serve the royal family of Arendelle," an all too familiar voice spoke, "until you think I have learned the lesson of respect my father wanted me to." Kristoff walked forward and pulled the hood down, his hair was a little messy, but they'd know that face anywhere. It was Prince Hans, the girls, and Olaf gasped.

Then seemingly out of nowhere a fist slammed into the side of Hans' face causing him to spin slightly and fall to the ground. Everyone looked at the person who threw the hook. Kristoff shook his hand loosening it, "I've wanted to do that for quite a while." He said.

Hans got up rubbing his jaw, "If anyone else was to smash my face in please do it now to get it out of the way." He grumbled, he was answered by Elsa delivering a solid punch to Hans' face. This one was obviously more powerful than Kristoff's.

"That's for my sister." Elsa said softly.

"Uh Elsa," Kemp said, "I'm pretty sure Hans was being sarcastic."

"Oh I know," she said with a small smile as she walked away.

Dagmar was impressed, "I think (Y/N)'s been rubbing off on her a little," Hans started muttering about a tooth being knocked out, "Oh he definitely has." He said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe King Balthazar sent Hans to work here as a servant." Anna said, they were all now in front of a warm fire and all of them, save for Olaf who had his little flurry above to protect him from the fire, had some hot chocolate in their hands.<p>

I don't trust him." Kristoff grumbled. "I just know he's plotting something."

"Well if he is he's doing a good job of hiding it," they all turned to see Kai standing in the doorway, "in the brief time he's been here all he's done is what he's been asked to and even does more than that. We asked him to wash the dishes, he cleaned the entire kitchen. We tell him to unload the ship, he starts passing out the supplies to those who needs them."

Kristoff shook his head, "The day he has the chance to save his own life and instead saves Anna's or Elsa's will be the day I believe he's not plotting something." He said to himself, the other nodded. Even though if what Kai said about Hans being a big help was true. They still couldn't trust him.

* * *

><p>Hans put down the heavy sack of flour he was carrying breathing heavily. He sat down on the nearest stack, he couldn't believe he had been reduced to this. He was supposed to be looking for ways to become a king, not work as a servant for the people he despised. Hans reached into his cloak and pulled out something wrapped in linen cloth. He unwrapped it and what was inside gave off a soft light blue glow.<p>

It was a dagger made from light blue crystal, the hilt was snow white and wrapped in dark brown leather. Every now and then it would give off a slight pulse. Hans had picked this dagger up from somebody before he left for Arendelle. He was sure it would help him greatly.

"What's that?" a voice said and Hans jumped and his the dagger behind his back out of reflex. He turned around.

"Who are you?" Hans asked.

"Prince Lucifer of Frostridge," he said, "and you're hiding something." He said as he walked forward, before Hans could do anything Lucifer quickly jabbed the arm Hans was holding behind his back and Hans felt it go limp for a quick second and the dagger slipped from his fingers. Lucifer grabbed it by the hilt before it could hit the ground.

"That's mine," Hans said and went to grab it, but Lucifer kept it out of his reach.

"Well this is a very interesting piece of work." Lucifer said, "Created in the kingdom of Sorceric, a land almost famous for the people who are known for dabbling in the arcane arts. Created by a regular smith, but enchanted by a sorcerer. From the look of this blade it appears to hold a form of ice magic." Lucifer looked at Hans, "Tell me what were you planning to do with this dagger, and what does it do?" he asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Hans asked.

Lucifer chuckled, "If you're worried about me turning you in I won't, at least not yet." He said, "Just answer the question?"

Hans growled, "It's enchanted to take away the power of the element it's bound to." He said.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, "So if someone had ice powers, one stab of this and they'll be gone?" Hans nodded and Lucifer smirked, "Planning to bring down the queen aren't you?"

"No," Hans said.

"Ah blackmail I see, force her into giving you her crown." Lucifer said, "Despicable, but such a waste." He said, "Elsa is not the problem, I think I'll keep this so that it can be used to bring down something far more in need of bringing down." Lucifer said before walking away.

Hans couldn't believe it, but he was confused. What was Lucifer talking about, there wasn't anybody else out there with powers like Elsa's… right?

* * *

><p>It was silent in your fortress as you lay on the floor, you weren't moving, and it was still. Then a wind began to blow a soft whistle turning into a howl and you started to move. One arm bent and your palm was flat against the floor and you started to push yourself up, then the other hand started to help and soon you were on all fours. Then you made a sound, a dark growling noise, and your skin started to tingle and you began to grow. Instead of falling off, your armor began to shift and alter itself to fit your new form. Fur started to cover your body and your face started to extend and your ears grew more pointed as they rose to the top of your head.<p>

"**I think it's time I took a small visit to Arendelle."** You said, your transformation had been complete. You now had the form of an immense dark grey wolf.

* * *

><p>That night, or at least what everybody assumed to be night. People slowly went to bed. All save for a certain princess, Anna couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what happen between the others and you earlier. She just couldn't accept that what she saw was who you were. That wasn't the (YN) she knew, she had to do something to help you. She got up and out of her bed and went to her closet, she opened it and pulled out her winter dress, cape and boots.

* * *

><p>Anna had walked through these halls millions of times, she knew every exit and escape route, she just never used them because she didn't really see a point at the time; now she did.<p>

* * *

><p>Several corridors and doors later she was at the stables. She opened the door as quietly as she could and stepped inside she walked past the stalls trying to be careful. Especially the one where Sven was sleeping. She arrived at her horse's stall. "Hey," she said to the horse and he looked at her, "what do you say we go for a midnight ride?" she asked.<p>

"I don't think that's a good idea," Anna jumped and turned around, Hans was standing not too faraway with a shovel in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said putting the shovel down, "isn't it past your bedtime?"

She scoffed and turned away, "Look I don't need you to parent me around I know what I'm doing."

"I'm sure you are," Hans said, "which is why I'm letting you leave." Okay that Anna definitely didn't expect. She turned around.

"You won't tell on me?" she asked he shrugged.

"I'm not sure what you're doing so there isn't much to tell now is there." Anna had to admit he had a point.

"You won't tell anyone about me leaving though right?" she asked.

Hans picked up the shovel, "Like they would listen to me anyway." He said as he shoveled something that was probably horse manure.

Anna giggled, "Manure? Really?" Hans seemed to roll his eyes.

"Are you going to leave or not?" Hans asked slightly annoyed. Anna narrowed her eyes and picked up a small stone off the ground. She threw it at Hans but he dodged it and instead it hit a horse's rear end. Han chuckled, "Wow you even throw like a-" Hans was cut off by the horse kicking with its back legs out of surprise kicking Hans headfirst and straight into a pile of horse crap.

Ann fought the urge to giggle loudly and climbed onto her horse, she could hear the wind outside begin to pick up, she had to move now if she was going to make it to her destination.

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up with a strange feeling, as if something was wrong. She was confused until she heard what sounded like a snarl, it was coming from Anna's room. She got out of bed quickly.<p>

Elsa ran to her sister's room and threw the door open and was horrified, the entire place had been destroyed, the walls were scratched, the bed was torn up and the furniture was broken. The window had been shattered and the glass was on the inside, something broke into Anna's room. Elsa ran to the window and looked out at the increasing wind that looked close to becoming a blizzard, in the snow she was able to see something large charge across the frozen fjord. She knew it could only be one person.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this," Kristoff said as he paced around the room.<p>

"Why would (Y/N) kidnap Anna?" Olaf asked. Elsa was worried sick, she had no idea where Anna was, well she had a slight idea but that didn't really help much.

"This can't go by unnoticed." Dagmar growled, "Something has to be done about (Y/N),"

"I agree," everyone turned to see Lucifer, what was it with him and his timing? "And I know just what to do, we need to build a force, an army that will march up the North Mountain, bring that demon down, end this darkness and rescue the princess."

Dagmar looked at Lucifer, then he nodded, "For once I agree with your Prince Lucifer, (Y/N) has caused enough trouble and damage. We'll send out the word tomorrow. Asking for volunteers for this army. We have to save Princess Anna." He said.

Elsa looked out the window, "(Y/N) what have you done?" she asked silently.

* * *

><p>You ran through the trees in your wolf form, you were angry and that was what caused the blizzard around you to get worse. You had just come back from the castle, you wanted nothing more than to storm is and lay waste to it, but you thought against it and thought you would go talk to Anna to see if she could help. She did help Elsa after all, but when you broke through the window to see that she wasn't there… you lost it. You tore the room apart out of anger and started to run back to your castle.<p>

* * *

><p>You knew you were getting close, but then you crossed paths with someone riding a horse. Startled the horse reeled back throwing its rider off his back and out of fear he ran back the way he came. You growled at the horse, "Good riddance." You mumbled, then you turned your attention to the rider. The rider was against a tree and the throw must've knocked them unconscious. You padded over to see who exactly it was… you were surprised to find that it was Anna.<p>

This couldn't be right, she was supposed to be back at Arendelle. Why was she out riding her horse, in the middle of a blizzard no less. She was shivering the blizzard was making her weak. You knew she had to get out of it quickly, but she was too weak to make the trip back to Arendelle. Knowing you didn't really have a choice you picked up Anna by her cloak using your mouth and started to carry her like a mother wolf would carry her pup. You looked back to Arendelle, then started to move back towards your fortress in the North Mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**I guess I do still got it, I mean even **_**I **_**didn't see that ending coming, I was just writing seeing where this chapter would take me and **_**BAM!**_** Ha-ha, oh man that was a good end to a chapter.**

**Looks like things aren't really working in your favor are they, well to see how things work out for you you'll have to wait until the next chapter.**

**Now for the review responses.**

* * *

><p><strong>TCKing12: Well I'm glad you're enjoying it, be sure to let me know if this chapter was good enough for you.<strong>

**NTYTekHTTYDFan****: Yeah it's really fun to write Olaf's personality in a story such as this. Awesome you say? Well I'm pretty sure I did something close to that in this chapter.**

**Guest: Well you can try, but then again things don't really seem to work out for you do they? You'll just have to keep reading.**

**Fiklover: I'm glad my creative abilities of writing were able to capture all that you have described.**

**God Of Music and Songs: You've only gotten a small taste of her, just wait, because I have big plans for her.**

**Shawn Raven: And none of us never will, at least you have some decency. Otherwise you would've just frozen them on the spot… actually that's not a bad idea. Ha-ha I'm kidding.**

**Draconus S: You're welcome, I really don't see the irony as of right now, but I'm sure that will change. As for the wolves, just wait and you'll see soon enough.**

**Stylin80: Hopefully your darkened heart will come back to the light. Thanks for the horse shit idea by the way, I even put my own little spin on it so I'm not completely copying you.**

**The Boy in the Black Forest: I don't know whether to be glad or concerned that you like the new you.**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: *dark chuckle* I guess you can say I have powers of my own for knowing that *eyes turn demonic*.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I guess that's all for the reviews, be sure to leave more and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.<strong>

**Until we meet again Ice Demon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


End file.
